


Spliced

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Biting, Comedy, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feline mannerisms, First Time, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Mpreg, Neko Eren Yeager, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Social grooming, Some angst, Submissive Eren Yeager, courting, recreational use of catnip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: "You can't be serious... I'm not a fucking babysitter," he replied rudely, his tail flicking jerkily as his agitation rose. They couldn't honestly expect him to rehabilitate the kid. He didn't know the first thing about dealing with that shit. And he couldn't be around the kid -Eren- constantly; he'd go insane from that damn feverish clawing itch. What the hell were Eyebrows and that fucking birdbrain thinking?Erwin's blue eyes hardened into ice but his face remained completely neutral. "You are what I tell you you are, soldier. As your commanding officer, you will obey every order I give you. Do I make myself clear, Captain?" he asked, voice clear and concise, waiting for the natural answer from his subordinate.Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to us.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we know... We just can't help ourselves. But we promise we ARE working on updates too! We're grateful for your patience and all the support! You guys are awesome! Loving the collages, artwork, and supportive comments!
> 
> We've been fooling around with the idea of a feral fic for some time and the idea of nekos too, so here's what we've managed to come up with.
> 
>  **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Levi’s ear twitched, tucked and pressed beneath his helmet as he shifted restlessly. Sharp feline eyes tracked over the path they would be taking to get into the illegal genetic lab. His silky tail tightened in it’s place wound around his thigh, out of the way and hidden as a safety precaution while on the mission. The place bore a striking resemblance to the one Levi himself had once been imprisoned in. 

Over the past thirty years or so, the interest in genetic manipulation and engineering had skyrocketed in the upper class which meant, though illegal, facilities were being purchased and research of all sorts was being sponsored by the wealthy for a whole slew of reasons. From the insecure bids for a way to stop or slow aging and the ever elusive immortality to the more perverse involving pets and dolls, slaves of a unique sort for a particularly disturbing clientele. Most of it involved the splicing of human DNA with animals of all kinds, but most popularly those of felines, rabbits, and canines, utilizing not only the genes that provided them with heightened senses and instincts, but also some of those that manifested physically. Levi had been a product of one such facility, sold by his mother into the program before he’d even been born. He’d been born there, raised there until the Survey Corps had raided the laboratory and rescued him and others, offered a place for them where they would be safe from the life of lepers. 

They were otherwise considered unnatural abominations, acts against God that ended up victims of hateful abuse, sold into slavery in underground trafficking rings, purchased by the same people that had funded the experimentation that had deformed them in the first place, or ended up in circus freakshows to be caged and gawked at by the general public. The military faction dedicated to putting a stop to the rampant disregard for the most basic of human rights, the Survey Corps offered the children recovered from these experiments a way to get back their dignity, to survive, be educated, live a healthy and full life, gave them purpose and equality. Levi had wasted no time in joining the cause. They all deserved freedom. 

He closed his eyes, held his breath a moment, listened as he let it out slow, blood rushing as he received the go ahead. Slitted silver eyes opened and narrowed, collecting and reflecting the dim light, illuminating the snowy depths inhumanly as he moved with graceful, liquid agility. They kicked in the doors, stormed in with rifles at the ready, downed armed guards and spread from all access points through the facility, making arrests and corralling the criminals into armored vans for transport. 

Levi and his partner Hange’s squads took charge of searching for and retrieving any live refugees. Hange was a rare type, affixed with avian DNA that manifested in dark feathered hair and wings that Levi sometimes envied. They fought, bickered and instinctively irritated one another, both predators and their respective species were natural enemies. But their human elements allowed them to become friends regardless and an effective pair in the field, raised in the same facility when they were children and stuck together ever since, both also highly ranked and personal friends of the commander, a full blood human, named Erwin Smith. He had been the one to rescue Levi and Hange when they’d been fourteen or so. 

Levi forced open the last metallic door on the left of the sterile hall, smashing the engaged lock pad with the butt of his rifle until the lock shorted out and allowed him access. It shrieked as he pushed the metal door open manually and stepped inside the room, searching for the kid that should be in there. Somewhere…

In the shadow covered back left corner of the cell, a pair of glowing green eyes peered out from the darkness, black dilated pupils fixed on the intruders. The closer Levi and Hange inched, the louder the being's growl became, telling the two to back away or there would be a fight. He had been warned what the outside world would be like, and the kid had no intention of going quietly.

The low feral growling drew Levi's attention to the corner and he stepped forward slowly, carefully. "Take off your helmet Levi, you're scaring him," Hange hissed as she remained by the doorway, "He looks like another kitten to me; he'll probably respond better if he can see you're the same."

Levi growled under his breath. As if he didn't know that already. "Shut up birdbrain, I'll handle it," he grumbled, shouldering his rifle and reaching up to remove the helmet, shaking his head a bit. Pointed jet black feline ears immediately shot up atop his head, swivelling to catch every sound in their general vicinity and he met the glowing eyes with his own. 

He put his hands out palm up in surrender, nostrils flaring as he scented the warning and distress rolling off the other feline hybrid and trying to convey a nonthreatening one of his own.

Stretching his head forward, the green eyed neko sniffed the air realizing that the intruder was no human, but another neko. That did not decrease the potential enmity, but it did pique the young neko’s interest; he hadn't met many of his own kind. Cautiously, he inched into a standing position, stepping forward and more into the light. 

He was young, with speckled brown and yellow hair that continued to pattern his tan skin. His white shirt and black shorts were worn and torn, but surprisingly clean like most of himself. Hands tense beside him, his claws were extended, ready to defend himself as he went closer to the stranger with one speckled ear pinned while the other was forward, alert and listening. His long tail was bushy with fright, but sticking straight up into the air as he moved forward to greet the new neko. 

The kid walked silently until he was inches from Levi's face, sniffing the older neko’s mouth with curiosity, but also a measure of caution, not wholly trusting, but too interested in the other male to back down. The older neko had a pleasant smell, no hostility whatsoever, and a sweetness the young neko could not place until his instincts gave him a description he was almost entirely unfamiliar with; tomcat, dominate, high virility. He didn't know what to do with this information, never having been introduced to a possible mate before, so he didn't really know how to react, waiting for Levi to greet him back.

Inky ears fell to half mast, and Levi forced himself not to jerk back from the sudden close proximity to what he could now adequately label a submissive and fertile neko. He might have smelled sweet, pleasant even if it weren’t for the lingering chemical scent that seemed to cling to the younger male. The older neko was embarrassed by the youth’s closeness, his curious scrutiny, unused to allowing such behaviour from any of the other hybrids. Unfortunately, it couldn’t be avoided. They needed the kid to come with as little struggle as possible; they needed to get him out safe and sound. After that, it wouldn’t be Levi’s problem. He only had to endure the uncomfortable invasion of his personal space and the irritating stirring of his own instincts to react in kind until they got all the rescued children to safety.

He pursed his lips, tilted his head a little, nose twitching as he scented the other hybrid unconsciously and he shifted restlessly, a low sound of question reverberating in his chest before he had a chance to stop it, reaching out tentatively. There was a loud clanging at the far end of the hall and Hange whistled sharply, the feathers of her wings shifting as she waited to hear the pitched whistle in reply. She turned back towards the pair, “Mm, we need to make this snappy. Boys upstairs are getting antsy.”

“Tch, as if I’m not fucking trying here,” Levi groused, maintaining eye contact and blinking very slowly at the other neko, hoping he would respond in kind. It was difficult to allow himself to recognize and respond to the feral body language and sounds. He’d spent so many years suppressing the worst of them. He’d always appreciated the heightened senses, the reflexes, agility and speed, increased balance, stamina and night vision, but he had never cared for the odd mannerisms that set his kind so far apart from the pure humans and made them seem incapable of restraint, as if their intelligence could not be trusted. He allowed himself those freedoms only in the safety and comfort of his own home where he did not have to be concerned with the prying eyes of the public. It was awkward for him to exhibit any of the animalistic quirks where they could be witnessed as he was at the moment, reacting instinctively, begrudgingly in order to complete their mission.

The young neko jumped a foot into the air at the sound, breaking eye contact with Levi as he landed further back, eyes now focused on Hange as his ears pinned straight back and his mouth formed a hiss to show off his white pointed teeth. It took several tense moments in which his chest was rising and falling hard, clearly frightened as he watched Hange. When she didn't move and lowered her eyes, he was able to calm down enough to consider Levi once more, one ear flicking forward. He cocked his head to the right, watching Levi but unable to discern his body language, the blink contrasting with his obvious uneasiness confusing the young neko. Making a tiny high pitched bip sound in question, he stepped even closer, blinking slowly before he lowered his eyes. He was interested in this older neko, he didn't want to fight him if he didn't have to. 

Levi made a low purring sound in response to the inquiry and the submission of the other neko. There was no further hostility in the uniquely rich spotted young male, a wariness of Hange, but it was clear that he was willing to trust the older tomcat. There was a shift in Levi, something primal and deeply imbedded in his spliced DNA that was warm, pleased and proud that he'd gained that trust.

He didn't hesitate any further in closing the distance between them, wrapping his gloved fingers firmly around the other male's wrist and tugging him against his side to lead him from the barren cell, through the winding corridors and to the waiting vehicles outside.

The tortie allowed Levi to lead him from his cell, his ears pinning and pulling back slightly to show his apprehension. Finally, he pulled his hand from Levi's grip to thread their fingers together, his claws kneading into Levi's hand unconsciously as an anxious purr escaped his throat. His ears were forward but low, looking around in anxiety, very frightened as he clung to Levi for support. He'd never been that far from his cell.

The older neko looked down at their entwined hands and back at the other male, his ears swiveling and twitching, attuned to the sound coming from him and the heavy anxiety in his scent. It left a base sour taste on the back of Levi's tongue and made his skin prickle, tail tightening, relaxing and tightening again around his thigh restlessly. He drew the other neko in closer, cradling him against his torso, a low crooning purr rolling through his chest, instinctively trying to soothe the distressed submissive, not even fully aware he was making the sound at all as he guided his charge to the back of one of the waiting vans.

He chirped sharply to gain the younger neko's attention at they came to a halt at the open hatch of the van. "I'm going to lift you up, and then you sit on the bench," he said, pointing and gesturing, growling at a snickering Hange who was watching him make a complete fool of himself while Eren stared at him dumbly. "Up," he tried again, tossing his head in the direction, ears flicking back and forth in frustration and embarrassment.

A frown formed on the younger neko’s face, ears twitching at the frustration in Levi's voice, tail tucking between his legs. He blipped in understanding, lifting his arms towards Levi and waiting to be lifted into the van. He was going willingly even though he had no idea what he was being sat in having never seen a vehicle. He also had no idea that Levi would be leaving him behind now that the rescue operation was over.

Levi hoisted the other neko up into the vehicle with no trouble, grateful that he had somehow managed to get his message through. He followed him in, directing him to sit on the bench against the left side of the van before he turned around to assist in getting another two rescued hybrids from Hange and another comrade. The avian climbed up after them, coaxing the frightened teens to sit on the bench opposite Eren while they clung to one another, a freckled, floppy eared toffee and cocoa coloured rabbit and tall, two toned canine of some sort, possibly even coyote or wolf; they wouldn't be sure until Hange had blood samples to analyze from all of them. 

Levi yanked the heavy doors shut behind them and wrapped a fist against the metal with a loud thud before it started moving and the black tomcat moved to seat himself on the bench with the other neko, relieved. The mission was a success and they would be home shortly.

The neko startled as soon as the van began to move, looking around wildly in fear. As soon as Levi sat down next to him, the neko practically crawled into Levi's lap, a high pitched and fearful yowl sounding from his throat. He didn't notice his claws digging into Levi in desperation as he crawled all over the man, panting as his green eyes were shrouded in darkness from the dilation of his pupils. Whatever he was in, he didn't like it and he wanted out right now.

Levi grunted and hissed under his breath in response to piercing pinch of Eren’s grip through the heavy fatigues he wore. He captured the young man’s hands and firmly held them still. “Settle down kid. We’ll be there in a few minutes,” he said gruffly, voice rougher than usual, a feral quality beneath the tone. He grasped that the other neko was frightened. He hadn’t faired much better when he’d first been rescued, but he only had vague memories of that time. All things considered, Eren was being fairly docile, just clinging onto the tomcat like a drowning man. Levi had been violent and had to be heavily sedated when they’d tried to get him in a vehicle according to Erwin. 

He shifted uncomfortably, his tail going numb around his leg as the weight cut off the circulation to the appendage.His ear twitched restlessly and his brow furrowed with discomfort from both the sensation of his tail sleeping, almost like he was human and the weight of the submissive’s body against his, the anxious heat from the younger male’s skin soaking through his clothing, regardless of the multiple layers. He’d known a handful of others like himself, but had never had any of them crawl into his lap as this one did. It stirred something strange in him, an odd burning ache in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t place. It was itchy and irritating, and worsened with every minute spent in proximity to the kid. He didn’t know what it was, never having experienced it before and he wasn’t sure he liked it. What he did know was that it was the other neko that was causing it.

The neko hissed quietly, stopping his desperate crawl over Levi to plant his ass in the tomcat’s lap. Ears pinned as he was desperately trying to convey that he needed out of this thing right now, but Levi wasn't listening to his body language. Lifting his lips to Levi's ear, he managed to say, "Out... Off... Stop... Please?" His throat was gravelly, like he was very unused to using his human speech. It wasn't his usual mode of communication, only used in desperation to reach an understanding with another. He needed Levi to get him off of this thing, now curled in a small ball in Levi's lap.

Levi's ear flickered and pinned back when the other neko's broken and guttural language assaulted it. He made a low almost warning sound, but quieted when the younger male made himself small in his lap., his anxiety and fear potent in his scent and the sweat clinging to his skin. "Soon," he assured, uncertain why he felt compelled to comfort the kid. He laid one gloved hand on the back of the tortie's neck and kneaded there unconsciously. He could feel Hange's sharp gaze on them, but stubbornly avoided meeting it, sure he wouldn't like what he saw there. She always had this way of seeing and knowing things he didn't; stupid know-it-all featherbrain.

It was several very tense and frustrating minutes that seemed far longer than they'd actually been until the van came to a stop and the engine cut off. Another minute later, the doors opened, letting in a wash of cool air that had the rescued kids shivering. Medics and other base personnel swarmed in, taking charge of the refugees and shooing the soldiers aside from Hange away. Levi was eager enough to be on his way, ignoring the intense flare of heated protest from his gut that prodded at him to linger. 

He forced it down and made a swift return to his home on base, fully intent on showering and ridding himself of the not wholly unpleasant scent of the submissive hybrid. His tail loosened and slithered from the back of his trousers as he let himself in and he sighed unconsciously in relief. Soon enough, he was showered, though the scent the kid had left on him lingered long after and he had a time falling asleep with it invading his senses periodically. It would fade eventually and it wasn't like he was going to have to see the younger neko again.

As soon as the van stopped, there was a flurry of movement making the neko look around in shock, unsure and terrified as humans swarmed the small area. He was so overwhelmed he didn't realize until it was too late that he had been whisked away from the tomcat he'd been clinging to. He began to fight violently, clawing at every hand that grasped him, yowling for the tomcat to come back, to not leave him behind. He needed the tomcat, he didn't trust these humans. When he almost took out one of the human’s eyes with his claws, he felt a sting in his arm and slowly he lost control of his body, continuing to meow and hiss until everything went black.

***

It'd been two days since the successful raid and arrest, two days since Levi had come into contact with the strangely alluring submissive. He'd slept little, ate less and was moodier than usual, easily irritated and he could still smell the kid on him, though he was trying to convince himself he was just being paranoid. He was restless and antsy and when Erwin called a meeting with him, he was annoyed beyond reason. He didn't want to hear anything the stupid eyebrows had to say, regardless of what it was. He just wanted to stay at home, curled up in the soft textured bedding that adorned his spacious bed and brood until the frustrating itchy ache went away.

He jerkily straightened his uniform and adjusted the specially fitted low cut white pants as his long sleek black tail shadowed his movements, the tip flicking slowly back and forth in agitation. He knocked sharply once on the door to Erwin's office and didn't wait for an invitation before he let himself in. "This better be important Eyebrows; I could have slept in," he greeted grouchily, flopping into one of the large leather chairs before Erwin's desk, resting an ankle on his knee, his arms crossed over his chest to keep from kneading his fingers into the fabric of the armrests restlessly instead. His tail draped over the right side armrest, curling and uncurling in annoyance.

"Good morning Levi," Erwin said, voice cheerful and calm as his blue eyes inspected Levi up and down, already noticing the irritation in his body language. He quirked an eyebrow at the neko in question, but said nothing, rummaging through his file folders until he found the correct one to hold out to Levi. "I called you in to discuss your new assignment," he said as Levi took the folder then sat back in his large and luxurious chair, folding his hands in his lap.

Levi's pupils narrowed to slits in the squalling grey-blue of his eyes in suspicion and his dark, pointed ears half-pinned back, not at all amused by Erwin's cheerful nonchalance. "What assignment?" he asked, opening the folder in his lap and looking down at it. There was a picture of the boy he'd personally rescued looking dopey and sedated, sprawled in a hospital bed and covered in a starched white lab gown and his fingers tightened on the pages of the folder, creasing them unconsciously. Whatever assignment Erwin was giving him, it wasn't going to be anything he liked if it had to do with that kid.

"Security detail. Eren, the young neko you rescued, will be your new charge. I thought you could help him integrate into regular society," Erwin said, leaning forward to rest his arms on his desk, stare not backing down from Levi's in a battle of wills. "Hange told me that when he was with you, he was perfectly docile. Without you, he was as feral as they come... Almost as bad as you were when you first came."

Levi's mouth fell open for a moment. Fanged teeth made an appearance a second later when he growled, the realization that Erwin was _serious_ sinking in. "You can't be serious... I'm not a fucking babysitter," he replied rudely, his tail flicking jerkily as his agitation rose. They couldn't honestly expect him to rehabilitate the kid. He didn't know the first thing about dealing with that shit. And he couldn't be around the kid -Eren- constantly; he'd go insane from that damn feverish clawing itch. What the hell were Eyebrows and that fucking birdbrain thinking?

Erwin's blue eyes hardened into ice but his face remained completely neutral. "You are what I tell you you are, soldier. As your commanding officer, you will obey every order I give you. Do I make myself clear, Captain?" he asked, voice clear and concise, waiting for the natural answer from his subordinate.

Levi's tail bristled and his ears flattened against his dark hair. He jumped up from his seat, tense with indignation and challenge. "Don't you pull that rank shit with me! Why does it have to be me? Because we're both feline? That's shit. There are others that are just as able," he argued irately, baring his teeth and growling lowly, unable to restrain the baser instinct to lash out while he was feeling cornered, too strung out from the last couple of sleepless nights and unrelenting restlessness to consider his insubordination.

"Because whenever he was not sedated, he cried and yowled, meowing until he couldn't anymore. He wouldn't eat and he wouldn’t sleep, wouldn't let anyone else near him without immediately trying to claw them. We didn't know what he wanted. Then Hange decided to try and conduct a psychological assessment and accidentally mentioned your name and now he screams for you," Erwin said, large hand lifting to pinch between his eyes, bushy brows furrowing in frustration. He knew that Levi wouldn't be open to this idea, solitary as the neko was, but his hands were tied. Erwin needed to think of Eren's welfare, and being with Levi seemed to be the best option.

Suddenly, Erwin's office door slammed open, revealing Hange’s feathered head leading Eren in the room on a leash. "Oh dear, am I interrupting something?" Hange said in mock shock, clearly knowing exactly what she would be walking in on, a maniacal smirk on her face. Eren who looked anxious and upset beside her immediately lit up like a firework, meowing loudly and dashing forward, making Hange let go of the leash so he could go to Levi. He wasted no time in bumping foreheads with Levi, purring loudly and affectionately, rubbing his face all over the older neko as his hands kneaded into Levi's shoulders. Obviously, he was ecstatic at being reunited with Levi.

Levi wanted to argue, was about to let Erwin truly have it, but he was interrupted. Hange always had the absolute worst timing; he was certain she did it on purpose just so she could smirk at him like that.

He stiffened when Eren immediately lunged at him and rubbed all over him, scenting him anew and heavily, affectionate and pleasant, making such cute and endearing sounds that the older neko wasn't sure what to do. His instincts were in an uproar against the human part of him that wanted to push the kid away and deny the mission. In the end, instincts won out, forcing the human in him silent under the weight of them. The aching itch spread through him vengefully as if to punish him for trying to suppress it. A begrudging sound halfway between displeasure and encouragement sounded in his chest and he glared at both Hange and Erwin who wore twin expressions of triumph. 

"This better be temporary," he growled with no real bite behind the threatening words, his fingers gravitating to Eren's shoulders and kneading unconsciously until his left bumped again the leash dangling from the collar at the other neko's throat and he made a vicious sound of distaste, immediately removing it and tossing it on Erwin's desk disgustedly. As soon as the offensive collar was removed, his hand settled back at Eren's nape and stroked to assure the submissive that his upset was no fault of his. 

"We'll see. There is no definite timeframe for this assignment. It all depends on how quickly Eren adjusts," Erwin said carefully, watching the rash display Levi was giving. He hadn't seen him act so feral in years. His gaze was calculating and intrigued. He hadn't quite believed Hange, but seeing it with his own eyes, he couldn't deny that Levi was clearly affected by the younger neko.

Levi sighed harshly, looked down at Eren, tilting his head and trying to work through the muddle of mixed signals in his head, confusing the definition between civilized and feral. "Tch, what am I supposed to do with him now?" he asked, not looking up at Hange or Erwin from where he was watching Eren's marbled ears twitch in the nest of his matching hair.

"Well, might be best to get him home and settled in. He needs to rest and eat. Looks like you could use the same grumpy. Give him a couple days to acclimate to the environment before you start trying to teach him anything. He may actually be less feral than he appears once he's no longer so anxious. He'll be easier to teach once he's comfortable," Hange piped up helpfully. Levi just grumbled under his breath, ears swiveling to acknowledge he'd heard her.

He didn't have a choice and no respite from what promised to be one of the most infuriating and trying assignments he'd been given to take solace in. He was stuck with the younger neko, stuck teaching him to be civilized. He sighed again before he spoke, "Alright kid, let's go." He gave one curt nod to his comrades before he led Eren from the room, subtly trying to pry himself from the almost suffocating grasp of the younger neko. Eren was clinging to him so desperately, as if he was afraid of Levi leaving him alone again. He wasn't very successful in escaping. 

His clothing and hair was disheveled uncomfortably from his struggle by the time they reached his home and he was exhausted from both fighting his instincts and trying to get the kid to just give him some breathing room. He pushed the door open and gestured inside, "Well here we are, home sweet home," he said flatly.


	2. Social Grooming

Eren finally let go of Levi to look around curiously, his tail straight up in the air and his ears pointed forward, looking all around to take in the space. He'd never been in a place like this, a spacious house where everything was brightly coloured and textured with lots of soft plush furniture and carpeting, and big bright windows. He'd only known his dark, cold, damp, and lonely cell. Beginning to blip with excitement, Eren bolted forward into what Levi would later tell him was called the living room, sniffing and touching everything, making sure to rub his head against all of Levi's possessions to claim the space along side Levi's scent.

Levi stood in the hallway, a look of exasperation taking residence on his angular face as the other neko exuberantly flitted about his living room, rubbing himself against everything and rolling around on the furniture and throw rugs, spreading his scent everywhere to mingle pleasantly with the heavier dominant scent of the tomcat. Despite the frustration and exasperation, there was a thread of endearment that he refused to dwell on inside him, some animal portion of himself pleased by the display of the other hybrid's desire to own his space and Levi himself by proxy. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes a moment before he stepped further into the home, closing and locking the door behind himself.

He toed off his boots and immediately peeled off his socks as well, holding them in one hand as his toes curled against the grainy mat beneath his feet. He looked back at Eren for a moment, snorting softly and shaking his head as he watched him rubbing his face vigourously over the throw pillows on Levi's sofa, disheveling the throw blankets he kept draped over the back of it. He slipped down the hall towards the kitchen, figuring they should both eat before he tried to get Eren to change out of the god awful hospital clothing, maybe even get the kid to bathe. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do with the feral submissive.

When Eren noticed Levi escape down the hall in his peripheral vision, he scrambled off the couch, dashing to catch up on nimble bare feet, soon stepping on Levi's heels and blipping in excitement and question. He pawed at Levi's tail playfully, trying to get him to play, but the black tail continued to swish back and forth as they reached the kitchen.

Levi whirled around when they entered the kitchen, snatching his tail away from Eren's grabby hands indignantly and growling, "Cut it out, brat. It's not a damn toy." He smoothed the silky ruffled fur of his tail back into its rightful place and cast an unamused scowl at Eren.

Eren cocked his head and smiled radiantly at Levi, then yawned wide with half closed eyes, purring and beginning to rub his side and back into Levi. "Leeeeviiiii," he said with a muted mewl, not quite understanding how to use his human speech.

Levi had rubbed back unconsciously, that instinctive animal part of him preening and pleased under the attention and content enough to return it while his self-ingrained logical human side struggled to catch up and put a stop to the motions. A low purring growl rolled through his chest as the itch spread under his skin rapidly. The sudden and unfamiliar stirring in his body was enough to jerk him back into awareness.

“Ughhhhh, okay, okay, enough,” the elder neko complained, backing away from Eren abruptly, panting slightly, face flushed and warm from the heavy scenting and the friction of the other male’s body against him. It made him feel strange, increased that aching itch and amplifying the restlessness he’d been feeling for the last two days. He cleared his throat and futilely tried to straighten out his clothing before he took Eren by the shoulders and directed him to sit down on one of the island stools. “Stay,” he ordered firmly and squeezed the younger neko’s shoulders to accentuate the command. He then released him, turning towards the refrigerator. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to feed the kid, uncertain if Eren would share his tastes.

Eren's ears flicked and his tail swished in annoyance, and he mewed at Levi, trying to get his attention although he listened and stayed seated. When Levi continued to rummage in the big white box that Eren didn't know the name of, his ears pinned and he looked at the counter, spying a newspaper lying at one end. Lifting his _paw_ , he batted at the paper until the pages fell to the ground and Eren turned his head back to look at Levi with his ears forward, waiting for the neko’s reaction.

Levi's scarred left ear twitched in response to the sound of the papers falling and he looked over his shoulder at the scattered newspaper now on the ground and then at Eren, raising a dark brow and narrowing his eyes. The little brat had done it on purpose, he was sure of it. He snorted in annoyance and turned back to the refrigerator, scanning over the contents. Lactose free cream, cold seafood salad with olives and a buttery Mediterranean dressing, some odds and ends, cheeses, sauces and eggs that he didn't even remember buying. Then there was his stock of yogurt, taking up the bottom two shelves of the fridge, ordered and categorized into flavours from his least favoured to his most. 

The yogurt was likely the safest bet, but he had a hard time resigning himself to sharing it with the other neko. He pursed his lips and took out a container of his least favoured peach flavour. The fridge closed behind him as he turned to face Eren, his dark tail hovering over his left shoulder idly as he considered the younger male a moment thoughtfully. He sighed through his nose and peeled off the foiled top before he set the container in front of the kid, assuming Eren wouldn't be inclined to use a spoon like a civilized creature even if he got one out for him. He'd tackle table manners another day. Today was not that day.

Eren looked at the container, to Levi, then back to the yogurt. He leaned his head forward to sniff the container, wrinkling his nose, not sure what to make of it. He'd only ever ate stale freeze-dried kibble before. He had no idea what Levi was trying to feed him. He pinned his ears, looking back at Levi, confusion evident on his face.

The tomcat cocked his raven head, watching Eren’s expressions change. It was pretty obvious the kid had never had the offered gloriousness previously and Levi actually felt sorry for him. He seemed to debate with himself for several long seconds, instinct and learned manners warring with one another. He reasoned Eren would likely understand better if he did what his instincts pressed him to do rather than the humanized motions he generally abided by. And he was at home; who besides the feral neko was gonna know?

Satisfied with his justification, he leaned in and reached to dip a fingertip into the creamy substance, making eye contact with Eren as he brought it to his mouth. He purred as his roughened tongue swiped over the pad of his finger and the rich flavour of the yogurt coated his mouth, the contented sound entirely unintentional while he demonstrated that the food was safe for Eren to consume. He licked his lips, ears swiveling back and forth atop his head as he watched the submissive to see if his point had been made and tried to quell the sudden desire to get himself a yogurt as well at least until he knew Eren was eating.

Eren watched Levi lick his yogurt covered finger and the young neko licked his lips. Levi did make it look appetizing. Leaning forward one again, Eren sniffed at the substance a few more times before he took a tentative lick. It was probably the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted; creamy, sweet, and Eren had found his new addiction. He lifted his head to give Levi a large smile then went back down to start lapping it up quickly, purring as loudly as possibly even meowing between swallows.

Levi hummed approvingly when Eren began eating. After watching him for another moment or two, his own desire to quench his hunger prodded at him insistently and he turned back to the refrigerator, retrieving two raspberry yogurts for himself and one for Eren. He set the extra yogurt down on the island near Eren, leaving it unopened for the moment, curious to see if the younger neko would figure out how to open it once he'd finished his first. He then retrieved a spoon for himself from the drawer next to his hip, using his tail to coax it closed again as he opened his own favourite snack.

Eren was soon finished his own yogurt, curling his long rough tongue around the container to lick it clean. His eyes locked on the second yogurt Levi brought for him and he snatched it up, turning his back slightly from Levi to protect his food. He frowned though, noticing that this container was unopened. Tapping the top, he realized one side was more flimsy than the others, sticking his claw in and ripping the container open in a big 'X' before he started lapping it up once again.

Levi chuckled and shook his head as he watched Eren hoard the second yogurt and slice it open eagerly once he'd figured it out. The elder neko leaned back against the counter and licked his spoon clean before dipping it back into the creamy substance. It was almost peaceful as he ate, the other neko distracted by the food as well and Levi found himself relaxing, tail adopting a lazy sway behind his calves, ears flicking every now and again idly. He thought maybe for just a second while he was lulled into a content state by his favourite food, that it wouldn't be so bad to have Eren staying with him.

Eren finished his second yogurt, sitting back in his stool with a happy smile, still purring loudly. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and began to lick it, before he rubbed it over his face and ears, always feeling the need to groom himself after eating. There were also many smells on his body that he wasn't used to; he'd have to give himself a thorough grooming then nuzzle Levi more to cover himself in the tomcat’s scent. Eren didn't know the reasons why he wanted to be so close and affectionate with Levi; it was his instincts telling him to do so. He had always trusted his instincts since they were always right, so he would continue developing his bond with Levi and make his new home here.

Levi finished off his own yogurt and tidied all the empty containers up before he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms to keep his own urges to groom himself under control. He shifted his feet on the cool tiles and fidgeted as he watched Eren simply act on his instincts without hesitation or concern. It was both disturbing and endearing, the feelings so opposite and coming from two completely different sides of himself; the human side chagrined and trying to convince him it was inappropriate behaviour while his feline side found the motions adorable and almost tempting, making it harder for him to resist joining him than Levi would care to admit.

Noticing Levi watching him, Eren looked up from his grooming mid lick of his hand, his ears twitching as he wondered the reason for Levi's stare. Realizing what he must want, Eren smiled and nodded, two of his most human mannerisms, reaching for Levi's hand and lifting it to his mouth before the older neko could protest. He began to groom Levi's hand, careful of his cleanly trimmed claws, his tongue rough textured, but gentle in his ministrations.

Levi's ears flicked forward and back, poised at half mast as Eren's agile and rough little tongue bathed the skin of his hand. It made the warmth in him heavy, like his blood was thickening and lazy in his veins. His silvery eyes followed every methodical and exploratory movement of Eren's tongue with an instinctive and wholly distracting interest. 

He blinked and shook his head, pulling away from Eren belatedly and with a measure of reluctance, regretfully breaking the contact that seemed to both soothe and stir his instincts. There was a familiarity, a draw there that had to be purely genetic, a product of their shared spliced DNA. It was an instinctive recognition and incited the most peculiar inclinations in the tomcat, made him consider baser desires that he had always ignored or suppressed under strict order of what he believed was human because anything animal would label him inferior. But he was at home where he didn't have to hide and force himself and it was hard to resist, harder still because the other neko was alluring in both scent and appearance. And the sounds... The language Levi understood on a baser level, was compelled to respond to in kind. He didn't know how the hell he was going to civilize Eren when the submissive was steadily turning Levi feral.

He jerked, straightening up and moving around the island. "C'mon then, might as well give you the tour," he said, mostly just to fill the silence, certain that Eren would follow after him even without the prompt.

Eren frowned when Levi pulled his hand away, ears pinning from the rejection. His speckled tail tucked between his legs as he followed Levi, his head bowed and not lifting his gaze to meet the older neko’s as he was lead through the house.

Levi looked back as he pointed out the bathroom first on their left, taken aback by the dejected posture and shamed body language of the other male. "Hey, uhhn, don't... I'm not mad at you or something, so just stop looking like that would you?" he said awkwardly, shifting on his feet, his ears tucked back against his hair in embarrassment. He was having a hell of a time communicating with the other neko because he couldn't decide what fucking language he was speaking. He bit his lip as he debated with himself, trying to figure out how he could assure Eren. "Here," he said, looking away as he offered his hand to the younger male, figuring the rejection and absence of the contact in the first place was what had caused the shift in the kid's mood. At least that's what Eren's scent and body language was telling him. It was hard trying to distinguish when to listen to his instincts and when to deny them. But he was going to damn well figure it out because he didn't want to fail at the assignment and maybe just a little, unadmittedly, he wanted the company.

Eren's ears flicked forward as his eyes lifted, considering the outstretched hand. A shy smile spread on his lips as he took the hand and thread their fingers together, beginning to knead lightly.

Levi hummed a sound of approval and firmed his grip on Eren's hand, ears still partially folded against his hair, though his tail swished with lazy appreciation. He continued on down the hall, pointing out his office briefly before the guestroom at the end on the left across from his own on the right.

He pushed the door open, revealing the simply, but comfortably furnished room. There were dressers, but they only held excess clothing of his own, sweats, t-shirts, socks and underwear. He supposed until he could get Eren some of his own, he would lend him some.

He tugged the younger neko into the room and gestured around the area, rumbling and chirping encouragement. This was to be Eren's space.

"This is your room. Yours, Eren," he verbalized for good measure, gesturing to the tortie and then the room, feeling silly for it, but hoping Eren was getting the message.

Eren looked around the room, sniffed then frowned, shaking his head. This wasn't Levi's room; he could tell by the stale scent. He wanted to sleep with Levi therefore this would be no good. "No," he managed to say, after thinking a moment to remember what the human word was, then let go of Levi's hand to leave the room and enter the one across the hall, the one where Levi's scent was the strongest. He gazed at Levi from the neko’s bedroom, nodding with a smile, "Yes," gesturing where he wanted to sleep.

The dark neko pulled a face and groaned. Of course the kid would want the master bedroom, _his_ bedroom. At least Eren had good taste. He sighed, too tired to argue further, nodding his assent. He could sleep in the guestroom for a while, he supposed, not exactly pleased with the prospect of giving up his private space. At least the kid looked happy. 

He stepped across the hall, ushering Eren into the room ahead of him, showing him the clothing in the drawers, the ensuite bathroom, the hamper, the closet full of extra bedding and anything else he could think of before he glanced at the clock. It was already mid afternoon. He had a report to write and he had to order dinner, which he decided would be a variety of sashimi from his favourite place. He was sure there would be something Eren liked. 

"Eren," he said, his tail brushing ever so lightly against Eren's closest arm to call his attention. He cocked his head to the side, ear twitching while he made a questioning sound. He looked at the door, back at Eren, then took a step towards it. He was trying to let Eren know that he could stay or he could follow or explore or whatever, but Levi needed to go and get some backed up work done. He didn't think this most recent assignment was going to get him off the hook for the paperwork of others he'd completed.

Eren looked up, hand chasing after the soft tail, trying to catch it before Levi took a step away. Eren mimicked the movement, looking at Levi expectantly as if to ask where they were going.

Levi scratched behind one ear and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a quiet hum, like he wasn't sure for a moment, before he turned and led the way out of his room to his office which had a desk with bookshelves behind it to the right side of the room, a huge bay window directly across from the doorway with a plush cushioned window seat, large and comfortable enough for afternoon naps and sunbathing when the mood struck. There were plants situated in along the wall in hanging planters, their ivy like greenery crawling along the top of the window frame and draped down overhead and a thick and soft throw rug stretching towards each side of the room. To the left side of the room were more shelves holding a collection of interesting, shiny and glittering items. Things from marbles and polished semi precious stones to stained glass and prismed crystal penguins. 

He opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it open for Eren as he made his way over to his desk. He booted up the computer and sank into the comfortable chair behind it, watching Eren curiously as he came into the room.

Eren went straight to the shiny objects on the shelf, the light making his green eyes glitter as it reflected. Somehow, he knew the items were delicate and precious so he didn't touch, not trusting his clawed hands to be careful enough. After inspecting each item closely, he gravitated to the window seat, crawling onto it with his hands and knees before he kneaded at the fabric to make it more comfortable then turned around to curl up. From his ball, he gave Levi a sleepy smile and a yawn before his green eyes drifted closed and his breaths evened out. He felt like he hadn't slept comfortably in a long time, with Levi in the near vicinity and the comfy warm window seat, Eren was able to fall asleep without any anxiety.

Levi watched Eren until he fell asleep and even some after that, long enough that his computer had booted up, updated and the aquarium screensaver had come on, lurid guppies floating lazily over the screen. He was leaning on one hand and idly rubbing his tail tip between his thumb and fingertips of the other in his lap, ears leisurely swiveling to listen to Eren’s breaths and the contented purring that was coming from the curled up neko. Levi heaved an abrupt sigh and forced himself to get to work.

He took a break at four-thirty and called in the order of sashimi at the sushi restaurant, receiving the standard one hour delivery time and the cost before he hung up. He stretched, rubbed at the back of his neck and continued working until the food arrived, the doorbell sounding obnoxiously.

Eren sat up with a start, looking around wildly when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. His ears flicked and his tail swished in annoyance, stretching out on the daybed then turning to stick his butt out at Levi. The man should be more considerate of his sleeping guest and try not to make such startling noises.

Levi’s ears cringed back from the annoying drone of the doorbell when it sounded and his tail stiffened, but he otherwise didn’t startle. Even though he was expecting it, the sound still grated on his own nerves. Looking at the other neko’s displayed backside, he could guess Eren didn’t much care or it either. He sighed and stood up, straightening out his clothing, shaking his head at Eren’s obvious displeasure at having been disturbed. 

He left the other hybrid where he was and answered the door just as the familiar taller, beefy form of the sushi delivery guy was reaching up to press the obnoxious bell again. His hand stilled and he blinked in surprise at the sight of Levi abruptly in the doorway, but it quickly turned to a grin on his broad face.

“What?” Levi snapped, narrowing his eyes at Reiner’s smug expression. Levi ordered from the restaurant often enough; he and blonde tomcat were acquainted on a first name basis.

“You look _different_ tonight, sir,” came the almost cheeky reply. Levi supposed he probably did, certainly more rumpled than he normally was and his ears and tail that were usually kept to an almost unreal stillness were very much alive, back to their constant swivelling and twitching, restlessly listening for the other occupant in his house. He only snorted in response and pulled his wallet from his pocket, thumbing out bills for the younger male.

“Oh c’mon, don’t be so stiff. You got a little girl kitty cat hidden in there or what? Sure looks like she’s a wild one,” Reiner’s ears flicked back and forward as he chuckled while he took the cash and handed over the bag that held the numerous containers of freshly prepared sashimi. Levi’s brow furrowed and he scowled at the blonde’s implication. 

“I don’t,” he clipped, tail stiffening and he closed the door before Reiner could respond, locking it and leaning against it a moment while he actually considered what the kid had in fact been implying. He could feel heat in his cheeks and ears all the way to the tips as his skin flushed. His nostrils flared slightly, taking in the scent of the tortie that clung to him. Suddenly, the odd stirring made sense. 

Eren wasn’t female, but oddly enough, he was a submissive, not a tomcat like Levi and he had been sending fond signals since they’d met. Abruptly, he was self-conscious and unsure if he was reading things right. Eren couldn’t possibly be… There was no way… But even so, the idea stuck and nestled into his mind, curiosity and perhaps a little intrigue would not allow for him to shed it altogether. He took a deep breath, scenting the air again, a low humming purr of approval escaping him as it washed through his senses. Maybe… He’d just wait and see what happened.

He set out the containers on the island, popping their lids off with practised ease before he unconsciously made a sharp call from low in his throat to draw the other male from the office. 

Eren got up begrudgingly from his warm and soft bed, stretching before he lazily shuffled his way to where he heard Levi call for him. He yawned when he saw Levi, smiling as he blinked at the man, getting close to bump foreheads and rub their bodies together with a purr. His instincts were telling him that scent marking was key; he needed to continuously keep in contact with the tomcat, or else he'd be left behind again.

Levi made a huffy rumbling sound, but didn't push Eren away, leaning into it briefly, tail swaying lazily, giving away the fact that he was maybe getting used to the affection just a little, maybe even liked it. He bumped back against the submissive, pushing him towards the food with an insistent chirrup. 

"Eat up kid, you still need a bath before bed and so do I," he verbalized, reaching up with one hand to ruffle Eren's hair and rub behind his left ear without much thought, "You're exhausting, you know that?"

Eren rubbed his head into the petting, purring loudly with his eyes closed in happiness. He definitely liked when Levi petted him; he would have to find ways to get the other neko to do it more. Eventually, Eren sat at the island again, sniffing at the weird food before him, before his eyes dilated and he started shoving the delicious little morsels into his mouth. Looking at Levi in shock while he chewed with his mouth open, his pointy white teeth mashing the substance eagerly and he meeped at how scrumptious this food was.

Levi looked at the other neko as Eren enthusiastically dug into the sashimi, rubbing the back of his head. He was caught between preening pride for having managed to provide more for the tortie, to know Eren was enjoying the food, and the other hybrid's atrocious table manners which he honestly should not find almost charming in their childlike eagerness. Eren didn't know any better, but he would learn in time; Levi would teach him. For now, it was enough to watch him happily devouring the chilled strips of fish. He doubted the youth had ever had such foods like succulent sashimi and rich creamy yogurt before and he was inexplicably pleased to have been the one to have first introduced Eren to such luxuries.

He didn't even notice the little smile that caught in the corner of his mouth, one elongated feline fang peeking out over his bottom lip as he retrieved the lactose free cream from the refrigerator. He familiarly poured them each a glass, warming them both in the microwave and stirring in a drizzle of honey before he moved to seat himself next to Eren, closer than necessary, but unaware he was even seeking the proximity. 

He pushed one glass towards Eren, ignoring the heat in his cheeks as he looked away and sipped his own before digging into another of the containers, demurely plucking pieces with the tips of his fingers and chewing with his mouth closed. He made appreciative sounds to accompany Eren's, ears flicking forward while his sleek black tail swayed back and forth contentedly behind him, absently brushing against Eren's every so often.

Continuing to eat, Eren twined his tail with Levi's then swung them gently back and forth as they both ate. After Eren's third container of sushi, he switched to the glass of cream, pulling it forward to right in front of his face then began lapping it up, purring loudly as he drank. When he pulled back, there was cream covering his entire mouth, now watching Levi and ready to be groomed like the neko had mentioned. "Prrrbt" Eren sounded, hoping that Levi was going to be done soon.

Levi's right ear twitched at the sound Eren had made and he turned to look at him. His eyes widened slightly and an unexpected chuckle bubbled out of his chest. "Remind me not to take you out of the house, you're a mess," he said as he reached out and thumbed away the excess cream. Without thinking, he licked his thumb clean.

Eren cocked his head to the right and then the left. "Bath?" he finally asked, using his much hated human speech to say what he wanted.

Levi nodded his head and rubbed Eren's head, rewarding him for using human language. He then withdrew, unwinding his tail which he hadn't previously realized was entwined with Eren's, and stood up. "Just let me put away the leftovers and I'll show you how it works," he said, not sure how much the other neko understood, but making use of the language to reinforce it. It was probably not that much of a problem at home to use non verbal language, but eventually Eren would be out in public; humans wouldn't understand him if he didn't use words.

He tucked the leftovers (mostly his own) into the refrigerator and spent a minute washing his hands to help assuage the urge to groom immediately. Then he moved towards the hallway again, pausing to make that same call from before and offered his hand to Eren.

Eren frowned and scrunched up his nose. Of course he knew how to groom himself, he didn't need to be shown how. He stood up and watched Levi open the big white box then took his hand when it was offered and dragged him down the hall to the master bedroom just to prove it. Nudging him towards the bed, Eren pushed Levi down on the side then sat beside him on his knees, leaning forward to start licking Levi's neck, trying to begin their bathing session.

Levi had tried to sit up as soon as Eren had pushed him down, but abruptly went still and rigid when he felt a rough, vaguely wet warmth against the sensitive and vulnerable flesh of his throat. His ears fell back and he made an odd gravelly humming sound in his throat somewhere between a growl of warning and a purr of encouragement. He hadn’t even known he could produce such a sound and he shuddered at the feeling that rushed through him, pure instinct, basking in the familiar and intimate interaction with the other neko. Intuitively, Levi understood that Eren was inviting him to groom him in return by instigating it; feline etiquette and could also imply courtship. Maybe Reiner had had a point…

He caught himself nuzzling into the other neko’s ministrations, low thrumming sounds continuing to escape him and he didn’t know when it had happened, but he had somehow reached out, hands kneading at Eren’s sides comfortably. The low contented sounds cut off into a breathy whine of frustration. Levi was having a hard time reconciling his instincts and his ingrained human sociology. This wasn’t how humans, how _people_ groomed… It wasn’t proper, but his base nature argued that it was only _natural_.

Eren began to purr even louder, pulling Levi's shirt with his claws to reveal Levi's collarbone, licking the sensitive skin and moving around the base of Levi's neck. Levi's claws were digging into his sides, but Eren didn't mind, shifting from beside Levi to straddle the older neko's lap so that he could better reach all sides.

The black tomcat purred deep in his throat and he tilted his head back and to the side in instinctive invitation. The vaguely prickly sensation of Eren’s tongue on his skin felt good, right and vaguely nostalgic. He hadn’t been groomed this way since before he was rescued from the facility and had adopted the more human way of grooming since then. He hadn’t realized he missed it. It made him feel safe, warm, comfortable and something more because it was Eren. The other neko was not someone Levi had grown up with; he was attractive in a way no other hybrids had been before. It wasn’t fair; he wasn’t prepared to resist this. And he could recall that knowing look that had been in Hange’s gaze; she’d known this would happen.

He would adapt though, eventually, when he wasn’t so fucking tired. The sound Eren was making and the way his body felt against him, the warmth of the submissive neko that was soaking into him made him sleepy. He wasn’t sure the last time he had felt so content. His tail curled and uncurled in pleasure between his bent and spread knees, his hands migrating to Eren’s lower back, subtly kneading at the base of the tortie’s tail hitching up the flimsy gown he was still wearing. 

Soon, Eren dubbed Levi's neck sufficiently clean, sitting back to admire his handiwork as his tongue tingled with the taste of Levi's tomcat sweat. He didn't really notice the body language Levi was giving off, they were grooming and the younger neko had no experience in mating. All he knew was that he was starting to feel strange and hot the more he licked at Levi's skin. Eren decided he liked the feeling so he continued. Lifting his hands to hold Levi's head steady, he began to work on the tomcat’s face, licking a large strip from Levi's chin to his forehead, catching his tongue on the longer strands of Levi's undercut.

Levi's face scrunched up and he made a distinctly displeased sound, turning his head away so that Eren's tongue ended up catching his ear. His breath caught and the pointed appendages flattened against his hair. His hands groped at the younger neko's hips and at the base of tail and he turned his head again, nosing his way to the tortie's jaw, nipping there and then lapping over it with a scouring feline tongue. As soon as he tasted the submissive's skin, a low growl of appreciation rumbled in his chest. He very suddenly rolled Eren onto his back, pinning him and beginning to scent and groom him aggressively, unable to stop himself.

Eren mewed happily, rubbing his face into the grooming, claws kneading at Levi's chest a little too hard, tearing the fabric. He lifted his legs to wrap around Levi's hips and pull the neko closer, the tanned speckled skin of his face growing darker with a bright flush, enjoying being pinned a lot more than he thought he would. Eren had no idea what he was doing as fire was flowing through his veins, the realization that this wasn't just a friendly grooming session.

The tomcat took Eren's movements as encouragement, pressed him more firmly to the bed and his own body as close as possible, rubbing an unrealized arousal against the younger neko's backside in almost lazy motions. His hands groped and kneaded at Eren's hips and sides, snuck beneath his clothing to smooth over warm skin instead, humming and purring his approval, continuing to groom the kid, though he had become gentler in the actions, impressed by the heaviness of his scent over Eren's.

Eren stilled as he felt something press on his backside. He had absolutely no idea what it was, but he definitely was curious. Ignoring his needy body flooded with heat, he let go of Levi's shirt to reach down with his hand to feel at the hard lump digging into his ass. It was warm, and seemed to be coming from Levi, so Eren flicked his ears, big green eyes looking up at Levi as he cocked his head. "What that?" he asked, squeezing the appendage, knowing there was no way to communicate his question through his usual body language.

The older neko made a guttural sound and very suddenly was aware of the erection he apparently had. He grabbed at Eren's wrist, stilling him. "D-don't... It's... We're not," he didn't have the words to explain, wasn't even sure exactly what was happening himself. He hadn't expected to react to Eren in such an intense way. His ears lowered with shame and embarrassment. He was not supposed to be touching and being touched this way or maybe he was... He was so confused and Eren clearly didn't know anything at all about it. Which made him feel guiltier, like he was taking advantage of the youth somehow. He also didn't want to scare the submissive by suddenly shoving him away or by continuing what his baser instincts were compelling him to. 

He licked his lips and blinked, took deep breaths that did little to calm him down. His inky tail unconsciously sought out Eren's, rubbed and wound around the earthy dappled appendage as he gently pried the other neko's hand away. "That's a lesson for another day," he murmured, unable to push himself away from the submissive fully, but at least finding his lucidity returning without his mouth on Eren's skin.

Eren blinked slowly in understanding, letting his hand be pulled away from the strange occurrence. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, lifting his head to speak softly into Levi's soft fuzzy ear, "Eren like Levi... Like, like, like, like!" His vocabulary was limited, fumbling the words as he tried to express how he felt. "Levi make feel good... Feed best food... Smell good... Bath good... So sad when gone," he purred, rubbing his cheek against Levi's. It was probably the most he'd ever spoken in human tongue at one time, but he knew Levi wouldn't understand if he didn’t try and say it. Eren had already noticed that the older neko seemed to not want to act like a neko. It was the only way Eren knew, and he had no desire to change it. But if it would make Levi understand, he would try.

Levi purred a humming croon of acknowledgement, nuzzling back against the other neko, proud of himself for being able to communicate his point well enough without frightening Eren. he didn't want to see the dejected look from previously on his face again. He wasn't rejecting him, but he wasn't wholly accepting him either, still needing time to work through what was happening. 

He raised his hands to pet at Eren's ears and hair and assured, "Yeah, I like you too kid. I'm gonna take care of you from now on." Though he wasn't sure how long that statement would hold true, it felt right to say it and he meant it as he did. He didn't understand everything that was transpiring and needed to sort out his instincts and he really should get them both properly bathed, but he was so tired and Eren didn't look like he was in any better shape. "Sleep now," he said as he continued to pet the other neko, rubbing at the bases of his ears and beginning to purr again, releasing soothing scents unconsciously as his body cooled and settled the aching to something more manageable, a dull burn that stirred low in his belly for now, not gone, but at least calm for the moment.

Eren purred loudly, cuddling closer to Levi as he settled down to go to sleep. He was happy for the praise and he was comfortable and warm so near the tomcat’s body. He drifted off to sleep, claws gripping Levi's shirt, listening to the tomcat’s purring.


	3. Acclimating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the awesome support! We appreciate it!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was mid morning the next day when Eren woke up, confused and cold, reaching for Levi, but finding he wasn't there. Jumping up, he began to meow, long and loud, calling for the tomcat. When Levi didn't answer, Eren scrambled out of bed, full of anxiety that Levi had left him all alone again. Running down the hall, he heard the sound of rain coming from the cold strange white room Levi had shown him the day before. Ripping the door open, Eren ran in, panicking even worse when he noticed Levi was being pelted with water through the clear glass window. He began to meow even louder, rushing forward to claw his hands at the clear glass, trying to rescue Levi from the water.

Levi flattened himself back against the shower wall, clawed fingers scrabbling at the slick tiles. "Jesus Fucking Christ," he spat, a growl of threat beneath the tone as he searched for danger, ears pinned and heavy tail stilled, stiff while his heart raced. The abrupt and intense interruption of his morning shower immediately had his hackles raised, instinctively defensive in his vulnerable state. 

It took a few seconds for him to properly process what he was seeing as Eren cried out shrilly for him and tried to tear through the fogged glass to get to him. He ran a hand over his hair and pinned ears and let out a harsh breath, unable to even feel embarrassed in the wake of the adrenaline rush. He leaned forward and slid the door open, falling back against the wall again, cooing soft assurances in an attempt to quiet and comfort the distraught submissive.

Eren immediately reached into the shower, trying to avoid the spray as he tried to pull Levi out, his ears flattened against his head and his tail as poofy as possible, eyes dilated in fear. "S-Save... Water b-bad... Eren save L-Levi," Eren managed to stutter between meows, trying to grab hold of Levi's slippery appendages.

"Shh, Eren, it's not- Ow fuck!" Levi hissed as Eren's claws nicked his skin, drawing thin red lines that washed away and appeared again. He grappled with the frightened submissive, trying not to slip, unable to even appreciate how absolutely absurd the situation was. He was wrestling while naked with a younger neko that was apparently trying to save him from the warm shower he had actually been enjoying previously. He could remember being afraid of it once too, but he'd learned it was nothing to fear when he had control of it, could even be pleasant. 

Levi managed to get ahold of Eren;s hands, gripping them with his own and pulling the other neko into the shower with him, turning so that he could shelter Eren from the direct spray; he was scared enough and a face full of water wasn't likely to reassure him. He tried not to think about how Eren's body felt pressed to his naked skin, especially with the only barrier between them being the thin gown becoming soaked and see thru as water ran down over Levi's shoulders and chest between them. He was making more soft soothing sounds, releasing the youth's hands so he could rub comforting circles over his back and sides, trying to convey that it wasn't anything to be scared of. Levi was there with him; he wouldn't let anything bad happen to the submissive.

Eren was shaking, flinching every time a water droplet hit his body. He was hyper aware, panting with his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out. He was still trying to pull Levi from the shower, but the tomcat wouldn't budge, holding them both in the white water box. "W-Water bad... Levi drown... Eren save..." Eren cried, then continued to meow as tears started to fall down his face.

Levi reached up to thumb away the tears and met Eren's upset eyes. "Shh, it's not bad Eren. It's another kind of bath. We won't drown, I promise," he murmured quietly. He didn't know why, but he leaned in to lick one flushed cheek, tasting salt, but not minding, repeating the gesture. He stroked a damp hand over Eren's hair and ears while his tail curled around the kid's calf, trying to keep the other neko close and show him he was safe.

The longer Levi held him, the less afraid he became, not really liking being wet though. He'd have to groom himself for hours to get all the water off. What was even worse was his hospital nightgown being cold and sticking to his skin disgustingly. Lifting his hand, he used his sharp index claw to swipe down the fabric, tearing it open then throwing it on the floor before he dived back into Levi's arms, still very uncomfortable where he was, but unable to leave Levi behind in the watery depths. His hands were moving over Levi soft, wet, white skin, a little annoyed growl sounding in his chest. "Don't like... Water bad..." Eren said, nosing into Levi's neck and opening his mouth to nibble gently in self-soothing reprimand.

Levi chuckled breathily, tilting his head a little as Eren buried his face against his throat and mouthed at the soft wet skin. "You'll get used to it. It's not so bad. It’s warm and soap is nice. I'll show you," Levi murmured, reaching for the honey and milk scented soap from the little shelf behind Eren. He chose not to think about how very naked the both of them were and even less so about how much that fact didn't actually bother him as he tenderly lathered Eren's skin and hair with the soft soap.

Eren shook his head in protest at the idea. He would not like it. "I groom better... Go back bad then bath," the young neko urged, nudging Levi some more as he stuck out his tongue in demonstration. His green eyes were focused on the bottle Levi grabbed, narrowed and suspicious. Eren didn't trust anything in this white water logged closet.

Levi shook his head in response to Eren’s stubbornness and began to knead the soap into his skin washing away what Eren’s regular grooming couldn’t. “You can go back to _bed_ after. Regular showers are good for our skin, we aren’t humans, but we aren’t animals either,” Levi explained, repeating what Hange had constantly reminded him of when he had complained much the same as Eren.

"Don't like," Eren said, his ears flattening onto his head, staying still under Levi's hands, but very much averse to the whole thing. "I good groom... always clean," Eren huffed, his tail swishing behind him angrily as he turned his head away from Levi.

The older neko smiled slightly, rubbing the suds away from Eren's ears and being careful to be sure the soap didn't trail into the younger male's eyes. "You do, but this is good too. You have to learn this even if you don't like it, please," he said in reply, making certain all the soap had been washed away before he turned off the water altogether and carefully maneuvered the both of them to the bathmat outside. 

He wrapped his waist in a towel and took another to rub Eren's hair and ears dry gingerly, rumbling a humming purr, pleased to be taking care of the other neko even if Eren was being petulant about the bathing.

Eren frowned even further at the rubbing of the towel, lifting his hands to push it away. He shook his head vigorously, sending water droplets flying off his head, flicking his ears, hands, feet and tail. "Don't like," he repeated, then suddenly jumped into Levi's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as he began sniffing at Levi's neck aggressively. A shiver went through Eren's body, and he pulled back to look at Levi with suddenly dilated eyes and an open mouth. "Smell good," he said, cocking his head then frowning again, "Feel funny..."

Levi nearly stumbled when he very suddenly had a very naked Eren wrapped around him, dropping the towel to automatically grip the other neko. He inhaled sharply as the submissive looked at him with wide eyes and pout lips parted invitingly. There was that pleasant scent on the submissive again, seeping into Levi's skin wherever they were touching and making that burning itch come to life with a clawing intensity. He rumbled a growl, pressed Eren back against the glass door of the shower so that he could vigourously scent mark him, unable to resist the urge to do so, needing to have his claim on him to keep any other toms away regardless of the fact none were even in proximity to them.

Eren's dilated eyes closed, and he began to purr and meow as his body rolled into Levi's. The movement was purely instinctual and Eren had no more control over his body; he had no idea he was reacting this way to Levi's scen. But the more he smelled the tomcat, the more he needed to rub into the aggressive scenting.

The tomcat purred deeply in response to the sounds Eren was making and nosed his way behind one caramel marbled ear. He nuzzled the still damp spot for several long seconds before he had the urge to groom Eren and unable to pull away or reign it in, he began to lap at the soft appendage, nipping lightly before running his tongue over it repeatedly. His fingers started kneading at Eren’s thighs where he had a hold of the other neko and he pressed his body back against the rolling motions of the submissive’s, his still wet tail swaying heavily beneath the drooping towel at his hips. He was lost in the instincts and pheromones, so unused to the bombardment of such intense and thus far only vaguely familiar, but also wholly different feelings towards others of his kind. He’d never had such interest in any nekos he’d met previous to the tortie; it was happening so fast and so frequently, he had no idea how he was going to teach Eren anything when he wasn’t even entirely sure what was going on.

A shudder swept through Eren's body, that burning heat deep in his belly spreading. He felt something twitch between his legs, still rolling his hips into Levi's, and he looked down in a daze to see his own length hard and leaking between their bodies. Eren's ears flattened and he hissed, pushing Levi away and making the tomcat drop him. He took a warning swipe with his claws to make sure Levi stayed back before he bolted from the bathroom, to the bedroom and under Levi's bed. He needed to calm down; there was something wrong with him. Eren had never reacted this way towards anyone before and it scared him. His instincts were screaming at him, but the only thing he could think of to do is run away and hide from the tomcat that made him feel so strange. Whatever it was that was happening, Eren wasn't ready.

Levi bared his teeth and growled when Eren broke away from him abruptly and took a warning swipe at him, but he understood the message. He didn't follow as the younger neko escaped the bathroom and instead spent several minutes leaning against the cooling shower glass and catching his breath, trying to calm his own turbulent instincts and properly recall what he was supposed to be doing before the unexpected interruption. What the hell had he even been trying to accomplish? He didn't know and the insistent throbbing between his thighs and aching itch in his guts was confusing and adamant, offering him no real explanation for the behavior aside from simply being close to Eren. 

He dried himself off, hung the damp towels on the hooks near the shower, brushed his teeth, his hair, grumbled while he combed the disheveled fur of his tail; it always took so damn long. And he fought the urge to groom himself as his nature dictated as much as he fought the desire to seek the submissive neko out again. He finished up, pulled on a loose pair of fleecy cotton pajama pants, the material pleasing to his skin and comfortably low on his hips, easily accommodating his sleek tail, and made his way to the kitchen.

He warmed a cup of honeyed cream for himself and for Eren, left the other neko's on the night stand in the bedroom along with two yogurts and a portion of the leftover sushi before he took his own along with his mug into his office. He decided he would keep a log of the progress and daily interaction with Eren, both for the mission and for himself so that he could maybe figure out what was happening between the two of them. He didn't want to have to call Hange unless it was absolutely necessary.

It took a couple hours for Eren to calm down enough to come out from under the bed, feeling horrible and ashamed of himself for hissing and swiping at Levi. He went to Levi's dresser, throwing on one of his shirts, since he was suddenly embarrassed of his nakedness for the first time in his life, before he ventured out of the room. 

Eren found Levi in his study, standing in the doorway with his ears dropped, his tail tucked between his legs, his claws balled, pulling the hem of Levi's shirt down further, and his eyes glued to the floor. "Levi..." he said quietly to get the tomcat’s attention, "Eren sorry... Don't know happen... So sorry..." He began to sniffle as he held back tears, his eyes stinging with the weight of the liquid, terrified that Levi would be angry.

The older hybrid’s ears perked and swiveled towards Eren when he spoke and Levi finished the last of the sentence he was writing before he looked up at the submissive, closing the ledger he was writing in unconsciously as he took in the sight of the tortie. Eren’s posture and tone was repentant, hesitant and meek. Levi cocked his head, blinking in some confusion. He wasn’t sure what Eren needed to be sorry for. 

Levi had been the one to act inappropriately in the first place; he should have had better control of himself. Nonetheless, he didn’t care for the melancholy and fear in the expressive eyes, nor the depressed and anxious curl of his tail and droop of his ears. He didn’t like the sudden hesitation, the tentative way Eren stood in the doorway, fidgeting with his shirt and mumbling broken and unnecessary apologies. “It’s alright Eren. It’s not your fault. I got… Carried away,” he said as he stood up, tail flicking lazily back and forth behind him as he stepped lightly towards Eren. His ears shifted forward, slitted pupils half dilated and sincere as he reached out towards the other neko, but didn’t touch him.

Eren's ears twitched as he lifted his eyes, immediately closing the gap to give Levi a hug. "Feel funny... Wanna touch," he said quietly, rubbing his face into Levi's toned chest. He grabbed Levi's hand and placed it on his genitals explaining, "Felt funny here... Want Levi touch me... Got scared... Run..."

Levi’s breath hitched and caught, fingers stiff and still against the delicate flesh of Eren’s manhood. His heart was thundering in his chest and in his ears that swiveled and strained to catch the words the submissive was speaking. He felt hot under his skin, not just in his ears or in his cheeks, but everywhere and that throbbing ache was returning forcefully, but he shook his head a bit, focusing on Eren’s fear so that he could keep still and pull has hand away gently. “It’s okay Eren. Okay? We don’t have to do _that_ right now,” he paused, swallowed and wet his lips, searching for subject change, not sure what to do, “Mm, did you eat? You should eat.”

Eren's face was flushed when he looked up, cocking his head to the right and then the left, face scrunching up with confusion. "Do what?" he asked then followed it with an upset blip, "Why do Eren feel... hot? Like... Fire?" Eren ignored Levi's question about eating, desperately wanting to know what was going on. His ears pinned as he took a step back from Levi, eyes wide with fear as he asked, "Eren bad? Something bad Eren?"

Levi's brow furrowed and he shook his head, reaching to take Eren's clawed hands in his, thumbing over his knuckles and kneading at his palms soothingly. "No, I don't think so... I don't think it's bad. What do you mean you feel like fire?" he said, letting go of one of the other neko's hands to press it against his lower belly, "Here?" he asked, wondering if they were feeling the same burning there. His own ears were half flattened to his hair, tail stilled in anticipation and concern, uncertain, but interested.

Eren blinked slowly then realized Levi would need more human confirmation. He nodded his head instead, placing a hand overtop of Levi's as he bit his lip, pointed white fangs slipping out of his mouth. "Getting more bad. Eren close Levi... Eren feel hot... Inside tell Eren, Levi make it better... But more Levi touch Eren... Fire hotter," Eren said, confiding in Levi his observations.

"Me too," Levi said lowly, his pupils dilating, scent becoming heavier, spicy with pleasure and interest, oddly proud that he was affecting Eren as much as the submissive was affecting him. He kneaded Eren's belly with firm gentleness, unconsciously trying to soothe any discomfort from the younger neko. He wet his lips again, running his tongue over his teeth, jaw twitching slightly as he swallowed, thinking, considering what his instincts were urging him to do. He needed to collect food, necessities, needed to make sure there was plenty of nutritious and delicious things for Eren to eat and he should do it soon because he had the intense feeling that it would be needed. "We should... We should go get some groceries and things. I think... We need them. Do you want to come with me?"

Eren's eyes went wide as his ears flicked forward, curious about what Levi said. "Gro-shies?" Eren tried to repeat what Levi had said, but failed miserably, already drifting closer to the tomcat unconsciously.

“Mhmm, food and clothes, and that kind of thing,” Levi replied, accepting Eren’s closeness without hesitation when the submissive stepped closer to him. He unexpectedly welcomed it, palming at Eren’s sides, and kneading appreciatively, a thrumming purr of satisfaction echoing in his chest. “Do you want to stay or come with me?” he asked, though he was already quite sure of the answer. He wanted to encourage Eren to speak more, not only because it was part of his responsibility, but because he liked the sound of his voice. 

Eren nodded his head with a smile before he added an excited, "Come!" He was sort of interested in the outside world and wanted to explore, but he definitely needed the tomcat with him for protection so this would work out perfectly.

“Okay, but we have to go in the car,” Levi warned, reluctant to pull away from the other neko, but forcing himself to anyway. He retrieved a large zip up sweater from where it hung from a hook behind the door and draped it over Eren’s shoulders, carefully maneuvering the smaller male’s arms into the oversized sleeves, rolling them up at his wrists so that the other hybrid could still use his hands. He zipped it up halfway before he was satisfied that the submissive was covered adequately for his liking. He then took one of Eren’s hands in his, entwining their fingers with one another and leading him out of the study to the front hall. 

He coaxed Eren into a pair of his slippers before he slipped on his own casual shoes and a hoodie, grabbed his car keys from the hook next to the front door and lead the way to his sleek white four-door. He opened the passenger door for Eren and gestured for him to climb in.

Once he had the reluctant submissive settled in the seat, he shut the door and hurried around to the driver’s side, slipping into his own seat and maneuvering his tail to curl comfortably in his lap instead of being crushed behind him. He started the car, ears half dropped to his hair as the engine purred to life. He looked over at the other neko that was white knuckling the seatbelt and tugging at it viciously. A soft, warbling sounded from Levi’s throat and he reached over to adjust the belt to rest behind Eren, tethering him only at the waist instead. He ruffled the messy, marbled hair, stroked behind the soft matching ears to the nape of his neck, instinctively kneading there to soothe the younger male, his scent thickening in the car in an attempt to ease the anxiety that was rolling in heady waves off the submissive. 

"Don't like," Eren whispered as the car started to move, closing his eyes shut tight as he trembled in his seat, claws digging into the upholstery. It felt like forever until the car stopped and Eren managed to pry his own eyes open to see where they were. Looking at the giant building in front of him, he turned to Levi and asked, "Gro-shies here?"

"Mhm, yes, we can get _groceries_ here, other things too," Levi replied as he pulled the key from the ignition, parked in the spacious lot of the only department store located in the base town. There were others outside of the compound, in cities not so far away, but they were heavily populated with humans and Levi often avoided them in order to save himself the frustration of hiding the physical markers of his dual nature. Mostly, when he needed specialty items, he ordered them online and had them delivered to his doorstep. 

He let himself out of the car first and came around to the other side, releasing the mangled seatbelt from around the fidgeting tortie, assisting him out of the vehicle and closing the door behind them. He wrapped his fingers around Eren's left wrist and guided the way through the automatic doors, refusing to tense up when they hissed as they opened suddenly. It never failed the put him on edge though he knew to expect it.

Eren's eyes were wide as he looked around the store, ears and tail twitching with excitement, curiosity, and just a bit of anxiety. He ran to the first shelf he saw grabbing a box and shaking it, looking at Levi with childlike exuberance as he asked, "What this?" since he didn't know how to read.

Levi's eyes widened as Eren shook the box of delicate vanilla cream wafers excitedly. The elder neko swiftly took the box from him, looking around before putting it back on the shelf and taking Eren by the wrist again to lead him back to the cart Levi had been procuring when the other neko had run ahead. He shook his head, "You can't just grab and shake things. You have to be careful. And don't run off like that," he warned, though there was no real bite to the words. He was on edge, sharp feline gaze peering around suspiciously as his ears swivelled intently atop his head, tail twitching restlessly. His instincts were on high alert, conscious of the other people and hybrids, both customers and employees in the vicinity and pressing at him to keep a close eye on the younger neko as he pushed the cart towards the aisles.

Eren trotted beside Levi, head turning this way and that to take in all the bright colours and unfamiliar smells. He watched as Levi grabbed things to fill the cart, but soon he grew impatient and bored, wishing to explore a little. "Eren help?" he asked, pulling on Levi's arm for his attention, "Eren go get for Levi." He was smiling, vibrating in excitement, willing the tomcat to let him have a little bit of an adventure.

Levi growled under his breath, raven ears dropping back against his hair halfway. He didn’t want to let Eren wander, but he also understood that the younger neko was curious, interested in exploring since he had never experienced such things before. “Okay, you go down that way,” he gestured down the cold section running along the far wall, “You pick out cream like the one at home, you remember, it’s the green carton and you look around at the meats and you bring the things you pick up right back here, okay?” he said, looking the other male in the eyes seriously for a long moment, searching the vibrant green depths of the tortie’s gaze for comprehension. Finding eager determination there, he sighed softly, reaching to tuck some wild strands of the other male’s hair behind one tortoise-shelled ear, dropping it back to the handle of the cart and jerking his chin towards the back of the store, “Go on then… And be careful.”

Eren bounced in place for a moment, looking back to where Levi gestured, smiling widely. He turned around and took a giant step forward before he seemed to remember something he forgot. Twirling around, he dashed back to Levi to give the tomcat a lick on the cheek and rub his face into Levi's neck a moment with a purring chirrup, before he bolted away again, down the aisle and into the next to find the cream. 

He searched for a while, coming to find the specific carton he was looking for, but it wasn't out on a shelf like the other items he saw Levi grab. Instead, the cream was behind a wall of glass, making Eren his in frustration and claw at the barrier, trying to figure out how to get the cream out. 

"You gotta open the door," a deep voice said from behind Eren, startling the neko into whirling around, fluffing up a bit. The voice came from a tall and broad tabby neko, and by the smell that assaulted Eren's nose, the tabby neko was a tomcat like Levi. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans and was leaning precariously close to Eren, sniffing at the submissive neko with dilated eyes. 

"Big," Eren mumbled, not sure what to do in this situation, other than give out non threatening signals, apprehensive about the large neko, but willing to make introductions. 

The large tomcat chuckled then reached behind Eren and opened the door to offer the tortie the cream Eren was desperately trying to retrieve. Eren smiled and nodded his head, taking the offered cream with a shy, "Thank..." 

"You're welcome..." the tabby said, eyeing Eren up and down. "Names Reiner... You're a little cutie and I can smell the beginning of your heat coming up... Wanna spend it with me?" 

Eren immediately frowned, cocking his head to the side as his ears flickered. "Heat?" Eren asked, completely confused as to what Reiner was talking about.

Levi picked up several items, leisurely, forcing down the urge to immediately follow after Eren. Instead, he settled for looking in the direction the other neko had went every few moments, hoping each time that he would be greeted with the sight of the tortie on his return. It was taking an awfully long time and Levi's tail twitched restlessly behind him, impatient. He waited only another minute more before he turned the cart towards where Eren had went, speedily making his way to the cold section.

He caught sight of the submissive pressed back against the glass cased refrigerators while a familiar tomcat loomed over him. Levi abandoned the shopping cart several feet away from the pair and was growling as the fur on his tail bristled up with possessive irritation, fluffing it to at least double its usual size. He moved with agile speed as he approached the larger tomcat and shoved him away from Eren roughly, placing himself between them, ears pinned back and tail lashing back and forth with threat behind him.

Eren's ears pinned as soon as Levi stepped in front of him and pushed Reiner away. He chirped in confusion, not understanding why Levi was being so aggressive to Eren's newly found friend. "Levi! That Reiner! He friend! He want to help Eren with Eren's heat..." Eren tried to explain, putting his hands on Levi's arm and kneading to soothe the angry tomcat. "What a heat?" Eren added, still very confused about everything and starting to feel incredibly anxious about not knowing something that everyone else seemed to know.

Levi shook his head vehemently, "We'll talk about _that_ later at home," he answered, not even sure what he was going to tell the other neko in answer to that particular inquiry, since he had limited knowledge on the subject aside from some books Hange had given him; he supposed he should at least leaf through them once they were home. He hadn't thought much of it until Eren had brought it up. He hadn't spent much time around submissives, certainly not enough to warrant a knowledge of their reproductive functions aside from their ability to carry young.

He eyed Reiner, pupils narrowed to dangerous slits in the squalling of his irises. "Reiner won't be helping with it, that much I can say for certain," he said, daring the other tomcat to argue.

The larger hybrid backed off, looking between Eren and Levi and as realisation dawned on him, he put his hands up in surrender. His nostrils flared and a toothy, knowing grin stretched his mouth as he looked at the threatening posture and scented the possessive aggression rolling off the older black neko. "Sorry Levi, didn't realize this was your intended. You ought to be keeping him home soon. I'm sure you can tell how close he is to going into heat. I don't gotta tell you what kinda disaster it'd be if it happens in public. That said, congratulations and good luck. You're in for quite the experience," he amended with a wink before he inclined his head at Eren, promptly turning to head away from the pair.

Levi watched him until he disappeared, hardly registering what the other tom had said. As soon as Reiner was out of sight, Levi turned to face Eren, immediately checking him over, sniffing and nuzzling at him, scenting him instinctively to remove the unwelcome scent of the other dominant feline from his submissive.

Eren drooped, thinking that he did something wrong. "Eren sorry not know what heat..." Eren mumbled, before he lifted the carton of cream to offer to Levi. "Eren got cream!" he added perking up a bit at his victory.

The dark tomcat smiled and reached to pet at the drooping ears to assure the younger male that he hadn't done anything wrong. Levi wasn't angry with him. "Thank you Eren. You can put it in the cart. Do you want to look at the fish and meats together?" He replied verbally, voice lower and gravelly from the remnants of his aggression.

Eren nodded then followed Levi towards the delicious smelling aisle filled with meaty treats. But for some reason Eren had lost most of his exuberance, looking around at the different faces in the grocery store. There were quite a few nekos at this store, a lot more than Eren had ever met. Many tomcats were staring at Eren which he didn't particularly mind, but then he noticed submissives staring at Levi. It made Eren's hackles raise and it made him want to hiss and claw at every single submissive staring at _his_ tomcat. He started to walk closer to Levi, but that didn't help, as one small white haired Siamese came walking up to the pair, her eyes zeroed in on Levi.

The flame-point female Siamese sidled up next to the tomcat, inclining her head to sniff at him discreetly, her interest clear in the ochered honey of her half dilated feline eyes as she eyed him. She smoothed her hands over the strapless sundress she was wearing, the rouged tips of her pale hair just brushing at her bared shoulders, drawing attention to the delicate arches of her collarbones and ample bosom.She pressed in against Levi’s side, pretending to be interested in what he was currently perusing on the shelves, “That’s excellent quality fish, do you know how to best prepare it?”

Levi glanced at the female and took a step away from her, setting her off balance, the sleek ashy ginger of her tail ruffling up slightly as she stumbled, though she recovered quickly, smiling and choosing to believe it had been accidental. He seemed like they shy type. “How’s it done?” the tomcat asked, only because he wanted to be able to prepare the most delicious things for Eren. If she knew something he didn’t, he would be pleased to know it. 

Petra’s smile widened and her pale cheeks coloured prettily, shifting on her feet and fiddling with the skirt of her dress flirtatiously all the while batting her lashes as she responded, “Well, it’s best marinated in milk and honey with a dash of rosemary and believe it or not, a little catnip, then pan sear or grill it just a bit on either side. It’s downright sinful… But how will you eat that all by yourself?” She was blatantly ignoring the tomcat’s companion as she scented the air around her with flowery interest that made Levi want to sneeze repeatedly.

Eren watched in shock as the Siamese touched Levi, awakening his completely feral side and making his whole world tilt as his body filled with rage. His face shifted into a snarl, hackles raised with his ears pinned back, crouching low and ready to pounce if the other neko decided she would touch Levi again. A low feral growl, not unlike the one he had greeted Levi with broke through his throat, loud and aggressive as he stalked the female with his eyes. He would claw her to death if she thought she could take Levi away. " _Fuck off_ ," he growled in perfect human diction. Swearing was the most human language he had been introduced too since the guards outside his cell back at the lab swore so frequently.

The Siamese recoiled at the sound of Eren’s growl and rude dismissal, her ears pinning back and she bared her teeth at him. If the tomcat was his, he should have already had him. He was unbound. 

Levi also physically reacted to the sound that came from the tortie. His ears immediately swiveled towards him and he turned to face him fully, a purring croon already in his throat, assured and assuring, making his interest known. He dropped the packed fish into the cart and reached for the other male, inviting him into his arms if it would make Eren feel more secure. Petra hissed and huffed her indignation before she stormed off, clearly upset and unused to being rejected. She was pretty enough, but Levi only had eyes for Eren.

Eren jumped up from his crouch and dived into Levi's arms, rubbing his face into Levi's chest as he tried to calm down the rage inside of him. "Tired... Home?" Eren asked, looking up with big bright eyes and his ears still pinned back.

Levi glanced into the cart at the items he’d managed to collect and deeming it enough for now, he nodded. “Yes, let’s go home,” he agreed, voice still low and a tad raspy. He kept an arm wrapped around the younger neko, pushing the cart with the other as he lead the way to the check out. He let Eren bury his face against his neck as he dealt with the payment and managed to singlehandedly carry all the bags on the way back to the car. 

Shockingly, Eren was asleep before they made it halfway home, even anxious as he was in the moving vehicle. When Levi touched his skin, it was warmer than it had been and a bit clammy and his scent was thickening, sweet and honeyed, so much so that it clung with insistent pleasantness to the back of Levi’s tongue. The tortie didn’t even stir when Levi cradled him in his arms and carried him inside the house, only furled against him, purring as his soft tail swayed lazily back and forth draped over Levi’s arm as he held him. 

Inside, he could not bring himself to be out of sight of the submissive and so laid him in the den, removed his slippers and the sweater and instead carefully tucked the soft throw blanket around him. Once satisfied, possessive and protective instincts sated for the moment, he retrieved the groceries and retreated through the open archway to the kitchen to put them away and prepare the meal the Siamese had so kindly given him the recipe for. He felt it urgent to have food prepared for the other neko when Eren woke, that there would be limited time later, that something of far more importance would be taking place.


	4. Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This is the most recently finished update we have before we plan to focus on our Big Bang submission. Hope you all enjoy it!

When Eren awoke, the delicious smell of fish was wafting through the air to his twitching nose. Sitting up, he groaned, trying to stretch as his body protested the movement. He felt hot and heavy, with a strange itch at the bottom of his stomach, becoming more irritated by the second. Getting to his feet, he forced them to shuffle to the kitchen as he rubbed his eyes and meowed for Levi, wondering where the tomcat was.

Levi chirped in response to Eren's call, alerting the other neko that he was close. He had just plated their dinner and set it on the island top. It looked and smelled quite delicious, he had to admit, the distinct scent of catnip braiding with the prepared fish was indeed the perfect touch to finish off the meal. His ears swivelled and he turned to look at him as Eren shuffled into the kitchen looking rumpled and flushed. Levi wet his lips, nostrils flaring to inhale the heady scent rolling off Eren's heated skin and all his instincts provided him in response was _soon_.

He stepped towards the submissive, rubbing against him in greeting, little throaty, purring meows and thrumming croons sounding from his mouth, eager to show off what he had made for Eren and pleased for the contact between their skin. He pulled back a little flushed and glassy-eyed himself and gestured for Eren to take a seat. "Eat up," he verbalized, though the tone held a feral quality infused with instinctive tomcat dominance.

Eren nodded his head, rubbing at his belly as soon as he was close to Levi. The tomcat made the burning itching feeling worse, but Eren ignored it, focusing on the food instead. Leaning forward to lap up the fish, he began chewing it with gusto, not even bothering to bite it into little pieces as the end of the fish dangled from his mouth.

The satisfaction he felt upon watching Eren enthusiastically dig into the food was so potent that Levi couldn't even be bothered by the poor table manners. He was practically preening and with his mind so clouded by instinct and pheromones, he hardly cared to argue against it. He tucked into his own meal swiftly, humming his own appreciation as he ate quickly, but much more reserved than the other neko. His tail sought Eren's as it had previously and playfully prodded and danced away from its companion when it found what it was searching for, the motions decidedly flirtatious and fond. 

The catnip was a spicy thrill on his tongue as he ate and its effects were immediate. He felt lazy but restless, calm, but excited, relaxed, but wanting and heat spread under his skin like fire, the tourniquet that had been steadily loosening on his instincts and desires coming undone entirely. They buzzed under his skin, insistent and unreasonable, but all he did was shift closer to the submissive as his scent became heavily burdened with the stirring of arousal, interest and no small amount of possession.

Eren was still chewing lazily on the fish when the smell of Levi's dominance and arousal filled his senses. Dropping the fish from his mouth, he stared at Levi with dilated pupils and a slacked jaw, standing up out of his chair dazedly. Diving forward, Eren basically face-planted into Levi's lap and began sniffing and huffing at Levi's privates, unable to stop himself as he was consumed by instinct. "Levi smell _good_..." Eren managed to say as he nuzzled Levi's penis through his clothing where his scent was strongest.

The tomcat growled lowly, a warning, but not a dangerous one as Eren rubbed his face against his crotch. His already eager cock needed very little encouragement to become stiff, hardened and aching beneath the press of the submissive’s enthused nuzzling. One hand ran through the back of Eren’s hair to rub at the nape of his neck, unwilling and unable to push the other male away from the sensitive area. There was no violence or hostility in the act and the instinctive attraction between them was too potent, unrestrainable especially with the haze of catnip that completely obliterated any inhibitions he might have been clinging to. He _wanted_ the submissive, needed him in a way he’d never previously experienced and even if he could have, he had a feeling he would not have stopped the tortie. “Mm, not as good as you,” he purred huskily, fingers still kneading firmly over the back and sides of Eren’s neck.

Eren began to purr and meow, pulling away from Levi's crotch to look at him with blazing and glassed over eyes. "Eren hot," he whined between meows, dropping down to his hands and knees to crawl his way out of the kitchen to reach the carpeted flooring of the den. There he yowled louder, beginning to roll around on the floor as his claws tugged and tore at his clothing. It was too hot and itchy on his skin, but he was too disoriented to take it off.

Levi only took a moment to haphazardly put the leftovers in the refrigerator, unconcerned with the proper storage procedures at the moment, only bothering at all so that the food would not sit out and smell unappetizingly, then he followed after Eren. For every sound that the submissive made, the tomcat echoed an immediate and instinctive response and he didn't hesitate in removing his own shirt as he approached the other male, feeling rather overheated himself. His ears half flattened to his head, feeling heavy while his tail swayed, curled and uncurled with languid restlessness as he sunk to his knees, hovering over Eren. 

His pupils were thick with arousal and illuminated with the reflections of the sunset filtering through the blinds. The warm light dappled the tortie beautifully and Levi had the distinct and ferocious desire to see his skin bathed in it. He immediately found his hands against the other neko, assisting in removing the suffocating clothing. And fingertips lingered even after the offensive garments had been tossed aside carelessly, kneading and exploring Eren's patterned flesh while the submissive panted beneath him.

Eren meowed loudly at the sudden contact, allowing Levi to pull off his clothes before he rolled onto his belly and lifted his hips and tail in an instinctual pose, his pheromones flooding the air around them. "Levi... _hah_... Eren want... Eren need... don't know... Something..." he said before he began to meow again, calling for the tomcat before he pushed with his arms to back up right in front of Levi, his ass completely on display for the tomcat.

Levi knelt behind Eren, his eyes glued to the swaying of the other male’s backside, the curl of his spotted tail along the dip of his spine. He ran his hands up and down Eren’s sides and back, pinning his chest firmly flush against the plush carpeting beneath him. The tomcat made a guttural purring sound low in his throat as he rocked back on his haunches, hands kneading at Eren’s hips and groping the soft cheeks of his rear, parting them with intrigued interest and eying the glistening slickness wetting the submissive’s entrance. The urge to bury his face there and taste the other neko was intense, so carnal and unexpected, he was blindsided and could not argue himself out of acting on it. 

He leaned in, nuzzling beneath the soft, sensitive base of Eren’s tail, breath harsh and hot, deep, appreciative and aggressive noises rumbling in his chest. His fingers kneaded the smooth cheeks of the other male’s rear as his thumbs kept them apart to allow him access to the eager little pucker that was the source of the most intoxicating scent. He pressed his rough tongue against it, coating his mouth with the smooth, creamy sweetness that left him craving more of it. 

Eren mewled at the wet contact of Levi's tongue on his sensitive hole, whole body keening under the attention. He began to pant harder, still meowing incoherently, but he felt less frantic with Levi so close. His instincts were being sated and he finally understood what was happening; Levi and Eren were going to mate. Maybe Eren would even be able to have a litter of black kittens for Levi. The thought made him shudder and open his legs wider for the tomcat to explore; hopefully he'd be deemed a good enough mate.

The tomcat was hardly coherent, incapable of any deeper comprehension outside the realm of mating instinct, his body following the most natural of base necessities. The need to breed was consuming and Levi was lost in it as he greedily licked Eren open, burying his nose against the soft and somewhat damp fur at the base of Eren’s tail where it protruded at the end of his spine. He made husky chuffing sounds as he breathed heavily, low rumbling purrs and growls, hands kneading at flesh unconsciously as he held the submissive in place.

He pulled away panting and licking his lips, pupils wide and nearly engulfing the pale silvery blue of his irises, only a thin, cloudy ring rimming them as arousal and possessive intent swam in their depths while he looked over the presentation the submissive was giving him. He used one hand to haphazardly pull his pajama pants down while the other ran up and down the curved dip of Eren’s spine appreciatively before it settled just above where fur met flesh and pressed with tender firmness. _Perfect…_

He bowed forward over the younger neko’s back, mouth and teeth seeking the nape of his neck as he attempted to line himself up, missing his target on the first attempt, but sinking inside the delicious, slick heat on his second. He bit down and growled long and guttural as he claimed the submissive as his own. The barbs on his cock bristled up as he pulled back and immediately thrust deeper inside; they didn’t latch yet, but plucked and rubbed against the sensitive and slippery walls inside his mate, providing rough stroking sensations as he moved until they would serve their purpose in locking him to the submissive when he inevitably met his peak. 

Eren screamed out, legs scrambling beneath him, not trying to get away but just overwhelmed by the intense sensation of Levi entering him. He couldn't move much with Levi's teeth holding the nape of his neck, but he didn't want to move, wanted to stay locked like this forever. "Levi... Feel good... Eren... feel so good..." he panted and moaned, claws digging into the carpet below him.

Levi hummed and nestled his teeth deeper into the delicate skin on the back of Eren's neck, held his hips firmly as he began thrusting repeatedly, finding a rhythm that suited him. He rocked in and out of the other neko heavily, motions weighted and powerful as his hips snapped back and forth, his tail hovering over his shoulder, stilled and stiff as every instinct in him encouraged him to fill the other male with his seed, breed him. He had no doubt that the submissive would make a fine mother for his offspring, though he had no grounds to base the knowledge on, just some primal understanding that Eren was meant to be his and bear his kittens. If he could hear his humanity, he would perhaps hesitate, but he couldn't hear anything over the sounds leaving Eren's mouth and his own in response, ears poised and forward, determined not to miss a single one. In that moment, Levi was all animal and he didn't care to be anything else.

Eren was biting his lip so hard, his pointy teeth were puncturing it as his claws began to rip at the carpet. The heat in his veins was pulsing, making his heart race and soon the fire in his belly was near exploding, yelling out in warning to Levi. "Levi... Eren gonna... gonna... Ah!" he cried as he came onto the floor, his cock still trapped between his belly and the carpet.

When Eren cried out and came, the clenching of his body sent Levi's instincts into a desperate spiral, his movement becoming frenzied, harsh and erratic. Muffled panting, grunting and growling sounded as his grip on Eren's hips became painful, forcefully keeping him pinned, pressed and still so that the tomcat could drive into him. It was abrupt when Levi met his own climax, muscles going taut, teeth drawing blood as he marked Eren's neck possessively. The tiny spines along his cock stiffened and latched into the silky sheath of the submissive's body while his hips jerked and wash after wash of heated seed was spent inside him, slowly tapering and leaving Levi shaky and shivering in the aftermath. He'd never felt so satisfied in all his life as he did then, locked in place and breeding the pretty little tortie, triumphant and proud. 

He drew his teeth from Eren's broken flesh and lapped at the embedded marking that would scar over and be forever branded on the younger male, pleased with himself and with Eren for his acceptance of it. His hands stroked against Eren's waist and he maneuvered them onto their sides so that he could comfortably remain connected with him, grooming him lazily and kneading at the submissive's belly fondly.

Eren looked around dazed and unseeing, his whole body stimulated in ways it never had been before. He let Levi maneuver him how he liked, then relaxed, purring as they waited out the latch. His clawed hand reached down to caress Levi's hand on his belly, smiling to himself as he whispered, "Kittens," then was quiet, continuing to purr in contentment.

“Mhnn,” the tomcat hummed, not entirely conscious of what he was agreeing to, completely blissed out and enjoying the lazy contentment of the moment. The itching ache had retreated, still warm and buzzing in his belly, but no longer threatening to burn him up while he was engaged most intimately with the other neko, though the lingering craving promised that it was only temporary and may well spike again. It didn’t seem like a bad thing at the moment; he was more than happy to entertain those particular urges again now that he had once already. Eren didn’t seem like he would protest.

Levi purred huskily as he continued to affectionately nuzzle and groom the submissive in his arms, closing his eyes as he simply did what came naturally. His instincts urged him to strengthen the new bond and sleep while they could. He curled his tail over Eren’s hip comfortably and held him closely, continuing to massage his soft tummy and soothe the both of them into slumber, understanding intuitively that they would need to rest when they could because there may not be time later.

Eren's heat was a long and arduous process. It was painful, and he was irritated, overstimulated and hot. But every time he woke up meowing, Levi would be there to take care of him, entering him swiftly and brutally to take away the burning pain on the inside. Eventually it ended, with Eren waking up feeling only sticky, achey and tired, instead of the inferno that he had come to expect. They were still in the living room with Levi sleeping soundly behind him. Eren turned around gingerly to wrap his arms around the tomcat, purring once again. "Levi..." he whispered into Levi's black, twitching ear, giving the appendage a lick as he nuzzled happily into the tomcat’s undercut, "Hungry!"

The tomcat’s ear only flicked against Eren’s nose and chin when the tortie whispered his name, but he nearly jumped out of his skin at the following demanding exclamation that was far louder when directly in his sensitive ear. “Jesus Christ, indoor voice brat,” he grunted, reaching up to coax Eren away from his hair and ear and rolled onto his back to stretch. He ran a hand through his extremely dishevelled hair and looked at Eren, admiring the pretty and unique markings over his skin, finding the many reddened lovebites he’d littered over the other neko matched perfectly. He hummed approvingly and leaned over to bump his forehead against Eren’s affectionately before he pushed himself to his feet with a groan.

He offered Eren a hand up, ears tucked back as he realized that they hadn’t left the living room for several days, aside from the few times the tomcat had gone to retrieve water or yogurt from the refrigerator for them; the days had bled together and passed in a haze. He couldn’t even really remember the finer details; he’d been so consumed by his base instincts. His body felt lazy, heavy and sated, aching in a pleasant way that made pride spread warmly in his chest, like he’d accomplished something, though he didn’t quite grasp what that was. He still had the very strong desire to provide and care for Eren, even more so than previously and could hardly be bothered to analyze it further. He could figure it out later. 

“What do you want to eat?” he asked belatedly as he helped the sore and tired submissive to his feet, pulling Eren in to lean against him for added support.

“Yoget!” Eren said with a pointed tooth smile as he stumbled into Levi’s strong arms. The submissive was very weak, with shaking legs and knees threatening to buckle. But that didn’t put a damper on Eren’s mood; chipper and bright like he always was around Levi. All he could think was that now he was claimed, Levi would never leave him alone again, and he would be protected from the monsters of his childhood. He had so much to look forward too, like his womb full of kittens. He was sure he caught, his instincts telling him the mating was successful. 

“Of course that’s what you want,” the tomcat said, voice still rough from the days of guttural language he was unused to and a wry grin on his mouth. Noticing the quivering of his mate’s limbs, Levi scooped the petite tortie off his feet then carried him towards the kitchen, ignoring the lazy burn in his own muscles in lieu of taking proper care of the submissive. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute brat,” he continued as he set Eren up on the countertop tenderly and opened the fridge with one hand while the other remained on the younger male’s hip, his gaze on the rather depleted stocks in the refrigerator. Yogurt was pretty much all they had left in there and even their numbers were getting low. “And I guess I’m lucky for stocking up on the stuff. Which do you want, blackberry or raspberry?” 

Eren winced when he was set down on his sore ass, but immediately began to swing his feet and sway his tail, watching Levi as he inspected the fridge. But when Levi asked him what he wanted, all Eren could do was cock his head to the right and slowly blink, having no idea what Levi was talking about; the submissive wanted that white stuff the tomcat gave him before. “Yogat!” he chirped once again, holding his hand out for Levi to give him what he wanted. 

Levi looked over at Eren, an endeared expression on his face as he took in the submissive’s demanding gesture and tone. He shook his head, pulling out a couple containers of both flavours from the fridge and letting it close. He peeled the lids off and dipped two fingers in the blackberry before offering it to his mate. “Blackberry,” Levi repeated as Eren’s tongue sought his fingertips without hesitation.

Eren lapped up the substance off of Levi’s fingertips eagerly, and repeated back to Levi, “Back-burry?” It was then that he realized that the yogurt he’d been trying came in different flavours, like how his kibble where he grew up was sometimes flavoured with fish, and sometimes flavoured with a different kind of meat. Once he finished cleaning Levi’s hand, his eyes darted to the next container, excited to taste another new flavour, purring as he waited. 

“Close enough,” Levi said with a handsome half grin, pleased by the submissive’s effort and his sudden enthusiasm. He chuckled as he dipped his fingers in the other yogurt, articulating as he offered them again to his mate, “Raspberry.”

Eren quickly leaned forward to lick the yogurt off of Levi’s fingers and was about to repeat what Levi said when there was a loud bang that seemed to come from the living room. Eren jumped a foot into the air and landed hard on the counter, hissing in his fright as his claws came out to defend without really knowing what was going on. 

“Leviiiiiiii! Erennnn!” a familiar voice called from the front entrance, “Where are youuu?” 

The Alpha barely made the conscious choice to grab the only article of clothing in the kitchen which happened to be the sweater he’d put on Eren several days prior where it was haphazardly draped on a stool, knocking said stool over in his haste. He paid it no attention as he tossed the sweater around his mate’s shoulders, covering him and drawing the frightened tortie against his chest and shushing him quietly. His scent was thick with protective warning and heavy dominance, not at all pleased by the sudden unwelcome visitor. 

His ears twitched and swivelled towards the vague crinkle of paper grocery bags and the shuffling of Hange’s familiar gait. He growled over his shoulder, shielding Eren as much as possible from the avian hybrid’s sharp view as she rounded the corner into the kitchen with arms full of groceries.

“There you are!” she greeted brightly with a too wide grin that spoke volumes in the way that she fully knew and purposely was intruding.

“What do want you perverted vulture?” he growled rudely, slanting narrowed and squalling feline eyes at her from his possessive position.

Eren continued to hiss, his tail bristled and his hackles raised, but stayed in the comfort of Levi’s shielding embrace. But when he glanced around Levi’s shoulder and realized who was there, his hiss turned to distressed yowling, grabbing onto Levi tightly and burying his face in the tomcat’s chest. “No! No send back! Eren stay with Levi! Eren stay Levi! No leave!” he shrieked between yowls, his body trembling in fear and trying to hide from Hange so that she wouldn’t take him away.

Levi’s attention was immediately back on the submissive, holding him tighter, scenting him wrapping his tail around his back as he cooed, “Shh shh, you’re not going anywhere, I promise. She’s not taking you.” He didn’t look back at her as he addressed Hange directly after, “Are you? You knew this would happen didn’t you? Who came up with it first, you or Eyebrows?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Hange asked, playing innocent as she put the bags on the counter, mischievous eyes trailing over the embracing nekos. Her voice softened as she turned her attention to Eren hiding in Levi’s chest, “Sweetheart, don’t fret! There’s no way I would separate a bonded pair, especially not a bonding so fresh!” She leaned on the counter nonchalantly before looking back to Levi, “For someone who protested so vehemently, you definitely worked fast in claiming this adorable little kitty!” 

Eren just sniffled, ignoring Hange to look up at Levi with imploring eyes. “Eren stay? Levi keep Eren?” he asked, clawed hands lifting to rest on the tomcats bare chest. 

The tomcat cupped Eren’s flushed cheek with one clawed hand, the touch gentle but firm, “Yes, this is home now for you and for me,” he assured quietly, his ears half flattened in his irritation with Hange’s presence which had set the tortie off in the first place. She was so nosy; he was actually surprised she hadn’t caused a ruckus sooner. What she’d said struck a chord in him. _Bonded…_ That was what he and the submissive were now, mates for life and he’d known it even before she’d said it, deep down in his blood and bones, instinctively, biologically; Eren belonged to him and he to the submissive. He’d have thought it would be stranger, awkward or uncomfortable to be bonded, had never had much interest in finding out, but it felt familiar, right in the most basic sense.

He bumped his head against Eren’s in an affectionate gesture before he finally glared back over his shoulder at the avian and answered her. “And whose fault was that? Don’t you dare pretend you and Eyebrows didn’t scheme this up. Why?”

The shine in Hange’s eyes darkened as her expression became serious. “Eren… Eren wasn’t going to be cleared to be reintegrated into society, Levi… You know what happens to the ones labelled a lost cause…” she finally said with a sigh, hands lifting to run through her feathers, “He’s a submissive, and from the files we found in the raid, it looked like they were gonna use him as a breeder… He was so full of hormone injections that there was no way he would have survived without being bonded… He was going to go into heat and without a dominant, it would have been torture for him… It was either throw him at you and hope for the best, or make the decision to not let him suffer…” Hange sighed for a moment, pausing to pinch the bridge of her nose before she continued, “To be honest, I was hoping just being around you would soothe his instincts and make it so that he wouldn’t go into heat… But I guess that was too much to ask for…”

Levi blinked at her, lips drawn in a thin line, unhappy with what she’d said, not because he’d ended up bonded to the pretty submissive, but because it had been apparently necessary in order to save him. He might have went mad and been institutionalized or in the worst case, euthanized had he not been placed with the tomcat. The attachment had been instinctive, probably right from the moment he’d first rescued the other neko, before he’d known any of this, so he didn’t doubt his feelings, but it didn’t make the information easier to swallow.

“You should have explained before. I wasn’t prepared; I didn’t use protection and worse, I could have hurt him… He didn’t even know what was happening when he went into heat, now he could be...What if he’s pregnant?” he said finally, his brow furrowed with concern though there wasn’t any regret in the expression. 

Before Hange could answer, Eren looked up from where he was hiding in Levi’s chest to reveal his tear streaked face. A sudden and unexpected smile lifted on the submissive's lips before he chirped and trilled at the tomcat to get Levi’s attention. “Kittens,” Eren said when grey eyes met green, his smile turning bashful as he guided Levi’s hand to rest on his belly. 

The dark neko looked back at his mate for long moment, then down at where Eren had guided his hand and back to those vibrant eyes again. His own widened fractionally in surprised realization before they softened, a warm pride and affectionate fondness taking up residence in the stormy depths and in his scent. His fingers spread against Eren's smooth belly, kneading at the soft flesh tenderly, unconsciously letting the submissive know he wasn't opposed though his human side might have had some concerns. He smiled at Eren, bumping their foreheads and rubbing their cheeks together again and effectively ignoring Hange as he spoke to the tortie in a gentle tone, “You really want them huh?”

Eren nodded his head as he returned the nuzzle, purring loudly in response. He sat up straight to whisper into a black fuzzy ear, “Kittens… Family… No more lonely… No more sad…” 

Levi’s ear twitched against Eren’s lips, his breath ticklish inside it as he spoke. The tomcat tightened his grip on the other neko in response and he nodded as he raised one hand to cup Eren’s jaw and draw him to look at him again as he replied, “Never again, I promise.”

His tail bristled as Hange made an endeared cooing sound and proceeded to try to cover it up with an obnoxious throat clearing that sounded a lot like regurgitation. “Stop making that disgusting sound; I know you were listening. You haven’t answered me yet birdbrain,” he said, one ear swivelling towards her though his gaze didn’t waver from Eren’s face.

“Well what can I say… I underestimated the effect Eren had on you… I thought it would take longer for you to fall victim to his charms so to speak, you big grumpy…” Hange answered, smirking at the tomcat, “Erwin sends his regards, though he had no idea of my little plan either… He also said you are still on the hook for humanizing this twerp, so you are still on your original assignment…” 

Levi scoffed, “Of-fucking-course I am. As if I’d even assume otherwise. I can just see the bastard’s smug grin. He owes me… And I want a fucking raise. If I’m gonna have a gaggle of brats to raise, I need compensation,” he demanded, though there was no particular malice in his words. He finally looked back over his shoulder at Hange and scowled, “Thanks for the groceries and the enlightening conversation, but I need to get _this_ brat fed and bathed; I’ll report in in a couple days so kindly get the fuck out would you.”

Hange gave Levi a sarcastic soldier salute, then skipped from the apartment, slamming the front door just as hard as she had when she’d first showed up. She’d known stealing Levi’s spare key would come in handy at some point. She couldn’t be any more happy with the outcome of her plan. Everything had gone perfectly. 

As soon as he knew Hange was gone, Eren launched himself at Levi, licking the tomcat all over his face and purring his contentment. Levi didn’t get rid of Eren, Levi wanted to have the kittens, as far as the submissive was concerned, he couldn’t be happier. “Levi!” he whined with unbridled happiness, his mouth finding the black nekos mouth in an almost human way with his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck and his legs around Levi’s waist. 

The nip of overexcited teeth and an overall too wet mouth against his own had Levi tenderly pushing his mate back a bit. “I know. Settle down brat. Let me do it properly,” he complained, sliding one hand up the side of the other neko’s throat and cupping his head, guiding their mouths together again in a much cleaner and gentler kiss, his bristled tongue parting Eren’s lips almost playfully to meet the tortie’s equally rough and eager tongue. He made a deep purring sound in his chest as he unconsciously drew the other male flush and firm against him, kissing his mate for long, lingering moments, unable to mind when it became sloppy again.

He pulled away for breath, licked his lips, appreciative of the taste Eren left on his tongue, and smiled at the other neko with lazy affection, his eyes half-lidded and filled with warmth. “You’re cute when you’re happy, you know that,” he observed, not minding if Eren understood the words or not, sure his scent would convey the sentiment anyway. Looking into the vibrant forest of Eren’s eyes glossy and sparkling, and the unique patterning that stained his skin and fur, and feeling the warm press of Eren’s belly against his own, he couldn’t help but think, murmuring aloud, “What am I going to do with more of you?”

“Be happy,” Eren answered without missing a beat, ears flicking and tail swaying behind him playfully. He wiggled his way out of Levi’s hold to be set on the ground, and threw off the jacket Levi had used to cover his naked body, turning around to scoop up the forgotten raspberry yogurt to dip his claws into. He was licking the stuff off his claws when he looked over his shoulder with hooded eyes and smug smile. “Want?” he asked, tail swaying between them almost coyly, obviously beginning to feel more confident around the dominate. 

“Want what? Kittens? Or you?” the tomcat questioned, sidling up behind the other neko, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist and resting his chin on the tortie’s shoulder, idly watching him lick his clawed fingers clean. “I never expected I’d have either really… But I can’t say I’m unhappy. Maybe it’s not what I thought I wanted, but it’s good, even if it is confusing and frustrating as hell more than half the time,” he murmured, wry amusement and fondness in his tone. It definitely was not what he’d been expecting, but as he’d said, he couldn’t find any regret in himself for how it had turned out. He didn’t doubt that there would be times they didn’t understand each other and they struggled, but it would get better over time and they wouldn’t be alone in the endeavour. 

“No,” Eren answered, face scrunching up in confusion. He lifted the yogurt cup and looked back at Levi inquisitively and asked, “Want?” again, obviously offering the tomcat some yogurt. The submissive sighed when Levi just blinked at him, setting down the yogurt and turning in Levi’s grip to stare up at Levi with his big green eyes, ears pulled back in annoyance but not pinned. “Eren want Levi… Eren want kittens… No more worry… Only happy…” he said, obviously chastising Levi for his doubt. His ears flicked forward and he smiled, stretching upwards to lick at Levi’s cheek and hug him close, their naked bellies rubbing together as Eren rubbed against the tomcat to hopefully soothe his worries. 

Levi looked perplexed for a long moment, a vague frown between his dark brows. It faded almost as quickly as it had appeared as he realized his folly. It was all so simple to Eren, natural and it was to Levi too, so why did he keep overthinking it? He'd always strived to be human, but he wasn't, and neither was Eren, and maybe it was that for the first time in a long time, Levi was glad he wasn't.

He wrapped his arms more firmly around Eren, revelling in the warm press of their bellies flush with one another, chuckling and nodding vaguely as he leaned in to lap up a bit of stray yogurt that had found its way to the corner of his mate's mouth. “Yeah brat… I want,” he murmured with his lips still caressing Eren's. It was as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, feed the writers. We live on a diet of comments and kudos.
> 
> Andddd check out our other fics<3  
> [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [2-Ply Armaggedon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9203711/chapters/20880005), [Knocked Up!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224928/chapters/18850160), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Luck of the Irish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7947454/chapters/18170575), [The Raven's Nightingale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Summer in the Heart of Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9008656/chapters/20561140), [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The (previously) Untold Exploits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727901/chapters/20007646).


End file.
